


The Death of a God

by dolores85



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki (Marvel), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Graphic Violence, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunn Loki, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Medical Procedures, Nesting, Omega OFC, Pregnancy Kink, Size Kink, Teenage Pregnancy, The Avengers - canon divergence, Underage - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolores85/pseuds/dolores85
Summary: The God of Mischief answers to no one. His plan to rule Midgard and all realms has not been forgotten. He will decimate the Avengers and rip Asgard apart from the inside out. In all of his years, he has never let his instincts rule him. However, some times fate can intervene on one's behalf. His Alpha instincts lurk inside of him, dormant and overshadowed after years of yielding to the AllFather and his so-called brother, Thor.The Omega that is presented is quite unexpected. Her animalistic nature both appalled and ensnared him. Her smell was like nothing he had ever experienced. Her yellow eyes called to him. She was his.





	1. Animals

He sat still as ever. Always waiting. Always perceptive. Always patient. Watching the humans buzz around like they actually served a purpose. He could smell their greed and hunger for more, of which he could relate to. He had never been one for comparisons though. He had spent his entire life in his brother's shadow. Half-brother's shadow. He corrected himself even though the half-brother part wasn't even true either. No. He was a completely different animal all together. He gritted his teeth slightly, causing the muscle in his jaw to tick. Looking up at the skyscrapers, his eyes roamed over the peaceful sky, remembering how glorious it was to be ripped open and the Centaurions, hellish beasts they are, descending upon the city. The chaos stirred deep inside of him. The treachery of it all, so fulfilling and yet he still felt like there was something inside of him he couldn't identify but knew was missing. 

He A human squeal was loud enough to return him from his reverie. A young child leaning over to pet some strange furry beast. A dog, he thought, identifying the traits of the animal. At that moment he smiled and seeped into the animal's mind. It was as dull as he expected but still invigorating nonetheless. As he looked through the canine's eyes, he felt his teeth pull back into a snarl. The child looked hesitant and confused for a minute. Then he launched himself forward, his maw gaping open for attack. Sadly before he could make contact, the owner of the beast hauled back on the restraint, stopping him from attacking the little whelp. Letting himself slide back into his own mind, he watched the aftermath from a third perspective, so unlike the one he had just entertained. The owner of the dog was apologizing to the parent profusely, "He's never done that before! I am so sorry!" and so on. The child cried and hung to the parent as the quickly walked down the sidewalk away from it all. The dog yelped as the owner grabbed it by the collar and hauled it down the street. He smiled. Soon that human would feel his ownership. All humans would suffer his wrath when he took over Midgard for himself. The Centaurions believed themselves to be using him for leverage and for his magic, unbeknownst to them, of course, he was using them for his own. 

Sighing he stood up from the bench he had been placed at and walked over to a small alley nearby. He hated the Migardian clothing he wore, his tall frame was encased in black as opposed to his more favored colors of emerald and gold. His long hair was swept over the nape of his neck, lending him his hawkish look. His eyes were piercing and never still. He was everything that embodied a god... but no throne or work to rule. It was true he had Asgard under his thumb but only under the guise of the AllFather, which irked him to no end. So easily he could slip into Orin's chamber and kill him as he slept. But now wasn't the time for that, no. He needed to strengthen his army and develop a solid plan of attack. The Avengers, as they liked to call themselves, would be lost story as he wiped them from the history books. They had no idea he still lived. He had saved that Midgardian female Thor was so enamored with but not because he wanted her to live. He wanted his brother to see him die. The pain and anguish that crossed his face was perfection. He knew that the "death" would cause Thor to become weak over time. His belief would be his downfall. Cracking his neck slightly as to relieve the tension in his shoulders, he launched himself toward Asgard, his body manipulated through space and essence as he appeared in the dark chambers containing Odin's sleeping form. He was in full regalia now. He walked slowly towards the AllFather, eyes tracking the shallow breaths as he approached. Holding his hand above the sleeping form, he allowed himself into Odin's mind. He was welcomed with the usual hostility.

"What have you done, Loki?" Came the angered and remorseful question. Looking at his "father's" ethereal form, he smiled. Odin was wasting away here in the Ether. His body becoming weak as his mind started to fail. Loki had seen the opportunity present itself as the AllFather had entered his "Sleep." He knew he could keep the god in this catatonic state with his magic and some other helping hands. With him stuck inside of his own mind, he would become nothing and stay out of his way.

"I have given Asgard a gift." He replied simply. His eyes were colder than the world he had been birthed on. 

"No, my son. You have not. You have condemned your kin." Odin boomed at him.

"I am no son of yours. Your progeny walks among the Midgardians with his precious female." He sneered. "He has forgotten you, which is a much crueler torture than I could ever think up." A sick smile stretched across his face. "My gift is giving the Asgardians a true ruler. I will slowly dismantle your rule over them and bend them to my will. And they will come willingly. They will storm the galaxy and all the realms with me leading them." His voice was dangerously low. "Then I will take Thor's precious Midgard and burn it to its core." He had been slowly stalking towards the old man, who looked at him so sadly. 

"What has happened to my Loki? My son?" The god whispered, weakly.

Leaning in, his face scant inches from Odin's, "You killed him." 

\-----

Her heart ticked slowly in her chest. It would be a matter of time before they opened the cage and turned her loose. They saw what she did to the last enemy that came at her. Blood had dried along the lower half of her face and most densely around her jaw. She had torn his throat out with her teeth and drank his essence. The warm copper slid down her throat like a dream. She feasted upon the lesser beings of the realms that were brought to her. Her thirst was insatiable. Her canines elongated at the mere thought of her next kill. Her hands cranked into claws and she could feel her black nails piercing the flesh of her palm as she clenched them. She was a killer. A predator born to end those too weak to defend themselves from her bloodlust. She was living death. A paradox onto itself as she represented the hell that plagued the minds of so many. As a guard walked to her cage, dressed in full chainmail and leather, she sensed the poison darts that were being loaded into the weapon he held. So they were going to move her. Apparently she had already killed all the sport in this particular realm. Time to move on. 

"Look at me, beast." The guard growled at her, raising the now loaded weapon. Lifting her eery yellow eyes, she growled back and showed her teeth. A soft thhp sounded as she felt the slight sting between her ribs. She pretended to gasp and fall down to shake a few moments then grow still, signaling to the guard that she was out. The crunch of his boots on the dirt floor was music to her ears. She slowed and steadied her breathing as she heard the screech of the metal key grinding the rust in the lock. The rattle of the metal door reverberated through her spine and she heard the soft clods of the boots approaching. More soft steps further away. Apparently they learned that she wasn't discriminating when it came to her next meal. Guard or enemy. They all signified prey. 

The guard knelt next to her and went to secure her neck and wrists with the metal clasps reinforced with magic to prevent her from escaping. Smiling slightly, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. The shock on his face was glorious, but not nearly as appetizing as the pure terror that took over. She bolted up, much faster than they could track and grabbed him by the back of the neck, her nails digging deep into the muscle and gripping the bone of his spinal column harshly. The guard hung limp in her hand, the pressure incapacitating him. She could hear the others start to shout for help but it was too late for this one. Ripping the chainmail off his body like tissue paper, she leaned in to smell the thick vein that pumped alongside his neck. She lunged forward and latched on. Her teeth dug deep into flesh, severing tendons and muscle tissue, as she bit harder. Feeling the esophagus with her tongue, she bit down even harder, the air sawing through the small passage stopped and filled with blood. She swallowed greedily and chewed the tissue that couldn't be easily downed. More thhp sounds came and more darts stung her body. She ignored the heavy feeling the invaded her body and chewed deeper into the male. Finally her teeth met her fingers where the spine was. She growled loudly and bit forward, her sharp teeth snapping and cracking the bone as she tore through the rest of his throat. Suddenly her hand was empty and the body feel limp to the floor, slight twitches as blood poured out from the neck. The head fell alongside the corpse as she spit the rest of it out on the floor. She heard some retching and terrified screams. Her lullaby as she felt more poison fill her veins; her hearing faded and her sight diminished. She could still smell the piss of the frightened guards outside her cage. She was Death.


	2. Omega

Loki had left Asgard in a worse mood than he had arrived in. Odin always pissed him off. That frail old man was nothing to him anymore and yet the god attempted time and time again to coerce Loki into giving up on his plans and "atoning for his sins." Loki mentally rolled his eyes at that, it was annoying him to no end. He needed to amass his army quickly. He had learned that relying on one race of beings was disappointing at best. The Centaurions, despite their advanced weaponry, were quite incompetent. They cost him the war. He growled out loud, the memory of it all causing his hands to clench. No. This time he would do it right and get an army that was chalk full of miscreants and different breeds that would benefit him the most. As a matter of fact, he was en route to one of the realms famous for its gladiator-like coliseums that hosted slave fighting. His resources were endless to begin with and especially now that he had easy access to the riches in Asgard. He would just buy the warriors he needed. They were already trained to obey and if he had to guess, none of them were bright, otherwise they wouldn't be slaves. 

His journey through the Bifrost was quick. With Heimdall truly convinced he was the AllFather, it had become exceedingly easy to visit realms as necessary to secure alliances. Two birds with one stone really. He played politics by day and slave owner by night. He had secured most of his hoard within a matter of weeks. He just need a few elites to head up his ranks. In his absence he needed to rely, most distastefully, on others to fulfill his quest so he had taken his time in selecting them. This current slave he was looking at was female and utterly brutal by all accords. He didn't care about gender in the slightest. As a matter of fact, females were sometimes easier, because he could just fuck them into compliance. Promise them a crown and have them do his bidding. He was the God of Lies after all, so why not live up to his namesake? 

He entered the realm in front of the coliseum that had housed hundreds of thousands of battles over the millennia. The roaring of the crowd was almost deafening and the smell was even worse. His gaze lowered back down to the doors in front of him that had opened. An emissary walked out to welcome him.

"Your Highness." Slight bow. "We have been expecting you. Please. Come in." The ugly gray Cthua, a type of humanoid-reptilian creature, stood back and ushered him in. Loki smiled humorlessly and walked inside. Indeed the smell was much worse. The scent of rancid meat and coppery tang of blood was everywhere. Along with even more unsavory scents he didn't want to attempt to identify. The entrance was bright and intricately decorated with various precious gems and metals. It was a cathedral of sorts. A dedication to the warriors who fought in the arenas in the latter part of the coliseum. As they moved further into the back and past all the luxurious amenities offered to the higher status guests, the scene changed drastically. The walls began to show neglect and dinginess. The floor went from the pristine black marble that adorned the entrance to a dirt floor with various ruddy stones scattered throughout. The sounds of cheering and cries of anguish became louder. The thundering of boots echoed above him with a beat that almost was reminiscent of a pulse. It became more erratic as the yelling increased and slowed as the screams rang loud. The Cthua stopped in front of a metal door that was bolted shut from an assortment of locks. He fished some keys out of his robes and placed the dark black one inside the main lock and twisted roughly. The other locks clicked and popped, signaling the door was unlocked. They entered the area which was even darker than before. The Cthua made a few hissing noises and Loki saw the silhouettes of some guards moving about. Suddenly the room was filled with light from candles spread along the walls. Loki looked over at the cage that was in the center of the room. A limp form with long black hair was laying in the middle of it, the back of it to him.

"Here's the warrior we spoke of earlier, Prince Loki. She is currently sedated. She killed a few guards in transport. Despite my discontent for their own idiocy, I can't afford to be replacing them every time we move realms." The Cthua sounded irritated. 

"I see." Loki said, giving away nothing. He started forward and began circling the cage. He wanted to see her scars. He needed to know that she was a killer, true to her nature. As he reached the back, he could vaguely make out her features. The grime and dried blood that caked to her made it hard to identify any real traits. "I want her cleaned for my inspection." He said with finality. "Bring her to my quarters as soon as possible." The Cthua started to argue, but the look Loki sent him quickly quelled that. "I don't want to be disappointed that I may have wasted a trip to come here. There are many realms with many slaves. I can find one before I leave this room." He said darkly. 

"Of course, Your Highness." The Cthua bowed deeply this time and then signaled to the guards. Loki walked out of the dungeon and let himself out into the beautiful entrance. He found a staircase near the left side and started up it. He knew that there were rooms for the elite in the top of the coliseum. Better views from up high and less stench and noise. He allowed his mind to wander. Perhaps he should consider enlisting some of Thanos' army as well. The only problem with that would be the share of power. Loki knew better than to try and take out Thanos. He needed to make sure he could eradicate the stupid heroes of Midgard before he attempted such a foe as Thanos. And there was the catch wasn't it? He needed those who he would turn against. He needed to keep playing the role of the scorned little brother and rejected child that just wanted to make it even. He didn't actually want it even though. He wanted it all. 

He finally reached the top floor. Took almost 10 minutes for him to make it up here. Luckily for him, he was a god and wasn't even slightly winded. Oh the perks of being me, he thought with a smile. He took the room at the end of the hall because he knew it would be the biggest. No one would dare try to occupy it with him in the realm. The Cthua was smart enough to make sure he booked the room ahead of time for Loki's visit. As he looked around his accommodations, he was pleased to see there was an enormous bed for him. Perhaps he would order a few whores to satiate his hunger while he was here. They were probably Betas, he though ruefully. He had been hungering for an Omega since he discovered his Jötunn ancestry. He was an Alpha, which explained a lot about his previous desire. He had had his first fuck with a female not very long into his adulthood. Needless to say the moment his knot swelled, his instincts took over. The female had screamed when he forced it inside of her. He had rutted her until she died from the brutality of it. Odin, of course, had just covered it up and never spoke to Loki about it. He refused for a millennia to shed any light on that scenario, leaving his "son" to think he was a freak. Betas weren't made for an Alpha's knot. Not really at least. They could physically take the huge swelling at the base of the cock but their pheromones weren't the same. Nor was their fertility. He wanted a child. Many children, actually. He wanted to keep his Omega pregnant as much as physically possible. His legacy would live on in all his progeny. He would truly become eternal in every aspect of the word... but that would be almost impossible. Omegas were almost extinct now. All of the ones he had heard about were already mated to an Alpha. He had entertained the idea of disguising himself and fucking the females anyways, but he wanted his own mate. Someone who would crave only him. He didn't care if it was biology dictating that desire or not. He wanted an Omega of his own. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Enter." He said loudly. 

As the door opened, guards began entering the room and lining themselves up along the sides of the door. He heard some shuffling and growling. Ah, so the female was awake now. He hadn't even noticed the time slip by him. It had been almost an hour since he had left the shiteating dungeon. Suddenly the female was forced through the door. She was shackled on each of her wrists, upper arms and thighs. Cilices were the restraint of choice. She was also wearing a muzzle, the lower half of her face concealed. But he barely noticed because her eyes were such a vibrant, canary yellow that it actually stopped his mind for a moment, which was a feat considering he had been haunting the realms for quite some time. Her eyes were locked on his, her brows lowered. She had stopped moving when she was shoved into the middle of the room. Her hair had been intricately braided alongside her head, almost like those Midgard Vikings. He cocked his head to the side to study her more. Apparently she could feel that he was perplexed by her, because she suddenly reached out and grabbed a guard by the throat. The cilices dug deeply into her upper arm and wrist and her blood poured from the wounds. She grasped the guard so tightly, Loki could hear his neck break under the pressure of one of her tiny hands. But that wasn't what he noticed. The smell of her blood hit him and caused his cock to engorge painfully. His eyes widened and his nostrils flared but he remained calm. Well, well, well... he found his Omega.

\------

She threw the body of the guard onto the floor because she was hit in the stomach with one of their metal guns. Her breath shot out of her and she dropped to her knees. She gasped a few breaths in and she started to get back up so she could rip them all apart, but she was stopped-

"Stop." The voice was deep and masculine. She felt her body freeze to her dismay. She wanted to attack, to kill but her limbs remained somewhat useless. It wasn't that she was paralyzed... she just didn't want to disobey the tall man in front of her. Looking up at him, truly for the first time, she noticed his icy glare. His eyes were a brilliant shade of green and his long black hair was slicked back from his face, further defining his high cheek bones. He was slim but not like a waif. His muscle could be seen from underneath his armor. She narrowed her eyes at his face. She answered to no one. No matter the hold they seemed to have on her. She lurched upright and was scant inches from her next victim before she felt his large palm on her throat, pulling her back towards his chest. Panic hit her with an almost blinding fury. She struggled against him, kicking and throwing her head back to stun him. But he wasn't having any of that.

"You will stop." His voice was low and directly in her ear. She trembled and went slack against him. Air was sawing in and out of her lungs. The muzzle finally did what it was intended to do: suffocate her. Sweat headed on her skin as she started to get the scent of him. It was deep and rich. She didn't understand it, but she felt this intrinsic pull inside of her that demanded she obey him. He must have felt her go still because suddenly his hold wasn't nearly as tight in her throat. His hand hadn't moved though. She could feel his cold fingers ghosting over her skin. She shuddered in response. "That's a good girl." He said, breathing in her hair. "Leave." He said to the others who were all staring at them dumbstruck. For the first time in her existence, she wanted the guards to stay. She didn't feel.... in control anymore. She had vanquished many enemies and drank her spoils from their bodies, but nothing had prepared her for this sudden... domestication? She wasn't old by any standard. Even though they typically kept slaves ignorant of the world and its heritage, her previous owner had taught her how to read and count. He told her how the sun worked and how the time could be tracked. She had been alive for approximately 5867 days. It seemed so long up until now. Now the time slowed as she felt the man's cool chest against the back of her head. He was immensely tall. She was not. Usually this was an advantage in the arena because she could move lithely and with minimal effort, while the hulking idiots were slow and unsteady. She had a feeling, well an instinct really, that he was neither slow nor unsteady. 

"What's wrong, little kitten? Did someone take your claws?" His voice jeered at her. Her anger raged inside of her. She wanted to bite him. Fucking muzzle prevented that of course, so she growled at him instead. That turned out to be a big mistake. She felt herself thrown to the ground and suddenly he was draped over her back. Pushing down on her shoulders with one hand, he wrenched her hair up with another and then she felt his teeth on the back of her neck. She stilled completely. She wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing. She was indeed paralyzed now. His teeth on her neck, despite the softness, were enough to make her collapse. She melted into the cold floor beneath him. When he seemed satisfied with her submission he released her neck. She felt his cool and minty breath against her ear again.

"If you ever growl at me again, I will fuck your ass dry in front of everyone in that arena and leave your spent body for the rest of the crowd to have." She shook at his words. She felt her throat convulse as she took a deep breath. "Say 'Yes, my Alpha.'" Oh fuck-nononono- her mind was screaming at her to run but she couldn't. Her body betrayed her.

"Y-Yes, my Alpha." Her voice was incredibly hoarse sounding. She didn't talk much, if at all. It felt strange to now. She felt his hand wrap around her middle and caress the hard muscle of her stomach. She tensed automatically but all she felt was a strange warmth. The bruise she knew to be there after that shot to the stomach was now gone. She didn't ache at all. She felt his hand start gently caressing her stomach through the tattered fabric of her shirt. Just as quickly he pressed his palm right between her hip bones as if he were solidifying some meaning. Suddenly he was off her. She didn't even feel him move. 

"Get up, Omega." He said. She struggled to her feet to face him and was rewarded with some strange rumble. She didn't understand what it was but it was coming from him. It was like a purr almost. She felt captivated by it. Her muscles relaxed slightly. Her pupils dilated as she felt a warmth spread in that exact place he had just touched. Suddenly that purring noise stopped. "I will remove that wretched muzzle off your face." He said with a frown. He walked towards her and reached behind her head. She heard a snap and the muzzle fell from her face. She felt his hand on her chin as he tilted her face up. She was shaking.

\-----

Loki could feel his skin sizzling with anticipation. Every since he had seen her beautiful eyes he wanted to see the rest of what was hidden. She was shaking in his grasp. Her eyes were downcast, as they should be. To look him in the eye without his consent was a direct challenge and required him to punish her. He lifted her face up, despite her slight resistance, which he was willing to forget. As he gazed upon her face, he knew she was his. She had beautiful pink lips which formed a lovely bow on her small face. She had a few light scars across her cheeks and one through her eyebrow but all in all she was impeccable. He could feel his mouth water as it was filled with some of his pheromones. That little bit of saliva that was currently pooling in his mouth could bind her to him if he chose to claim her. It was hard as Hel not to bite her earlier when she had growled at him, but now he felt an overwhelming need to. He could tell she was young by looking at her. He had no idea how long she had been a slave but it didn't matter because she wasn't going to be one anymore. Flicking his wrist, the cilices disintegrated off her body. He grabbed the arm she had cut earlier and brought it to his mouth. He suckled on her cut along her wrist. She gasped loudly and her eyes snapped over to what he was doing. He kept his eyes on her despite wanting to close them and moan. She tasted thick and heady like ambrosia. He sealed the wound with a final lick. Her heart was pounding in his ears. 

"Omega, look at me." He needed to see those eyes. She responded instantly looked up at him.  
He was pleased with her compliance. He purred for her again and watched her pupils dilate as she swayed slightly. "You need to know something." He said darkly. "I am your Alpha. You belong to me now. You will no longer fight nor stay here. You will come with me to my home and stay there. I will fuck you and I will breed you." He leaned down and placed his hand above her womb again. "No male shall ever have you, only me. Do you understand?" Honestly it didn't matter if she did or didn't. Her acquiescence is this matter was for her benefit only, it did not change her new reality. He may be the God of Mischief and Lies, but in this, he was unyielding.


	3. Payne

She continued to avert this male's gaze. She could feel it searing her skin as he looked over her. She wished she was in the fighting pits, at least then she would be predator and not prey like she felt now. His smell was something she understood with her biology but not her mind. He smelled masculine and fresh, almost like royalty. Which stood to reason as he was immaculately dressed and everyone kept calling him Your Highness. What she couldn't understand was the feeling in the lower half of her stomach that he seemed so enamored with. She felt warm and a slight tugging sensation every time she inhaled his scent. Her mouth watered too, which wasn't typically an unusual occurrence given her diet, but this wasn't about hunger for sustenance. This was a different type of hunger. She couldn't even begin to assume what he was thinking. Honestly when she had killed that pathetic guard she expected him to be repulsed by her like most of her other masters. But he was... different. His face betrayed nothing but he didn't seem even the slightest bit interested in the mess on the floor. If anything, he seemed so entirely focused on her it made her feel uneasy, which was quite a feat. She continued to gaze towards the ground. Not at her feet per se, but certainly not up at him either. She knew he didn't approve of her moving without his consent. She could practically taste her submission in the air which infuriated and pleased her to please him. When he had spoken of fucking her until she was with child almost made her cringe outwardly. She preferred being an instrument of death, not life. But as usual her preferences were not something anyone gave a thought to. She felt him circle her and come towards the front. 

"Tell me your name." His voice commanded. 

"Don't really have one." She said with a slight shrug. "However my last master said I was a pain in his ass, so I assume Payne will do?" She sort of snickered to herself. 

"That will be fine." He said rather quietly. She chanced a glance up at him. As if he were waiting for her to do it, he held her chin up as he stared down at her. "Do you understand what an Alpha is?" He was trying to read her reaction.

"Sort of." She said vaguely. In truth she had read some literature from time to time but nothing too in depth. She figured she would never have to deal with it. 

"Well let me explain it to you clearly then so there's no confusion." His grip tightened on her jaw. "I am an Alpha. I posses various traits that make me a dominant amongst my species and others. My purpose is to find an Omega, such as yourself, and claim her. Once I claim you, you will not be able to even think of others, Alphas or Betas alike. I will be your sole thought. I will own you in every way imaginable. Inside and out. You will provide me with healthy offspring and in return I will keep you alive and in comfort. Something of which I don't think you've ever experienced judging by the state they had kept you in. Should you displease me in any fashion, you will be punished." His eyes narrowed at her for emphasis. "I will do much, much more than just threaten you, little kitten. I am not a being you should cross. Luckily for you though," he smiled ruefully, "your genetics have you at a predisposition to yield to my desires. I think you figured that out a moment ago when you were beneath me." 

She blinked up at him. She had spent years hiding her emotions and now she was testing every limit she had. She deeply wanted him to purr for her again. She liked that noise a lot. 

"How old are you?" He asked, his head slightly tilted to the side, studying her even more.

"I am not entirely certain. Somewhere around 5,900 days?" She saw his eyes widened slightly. 

"So you are around 16 years of age... you looked much older than that." He said almost to himself. Suddenly his gaze intensified and his grip felt like it was going to crush her. "How many males have you taken? And don't even bother trying to lie to me. I am the fucking inventor of it." He growled.

"None." She said wincing against his iron grip. He released her chin immediately and almost cradled her cheeks in his large hands.

"How is that possible?" He breathed.

"They had tried before to have males take me..." she heard his growl deepen, secretly delighting her. ".. but I killed them all. They even threw me into a breeding tank but again, no male left alive." She said bitterly. The Alpha's eyes were intense the more he stared at her, so she dropped her gaze, it was too much like that. 

"No. I want you to look at me." He said his voice deep and commanding. Her eyes raised unabidden.

"Why do you want me to?" She asked quietly. Instead of answering he leaned in close to her face. She felt her throat constrict and the air tighten in her lungs. She opened her mouth to say something but he took that as an opportunity to put his mouth on hers. She could see his green stare as his mouth started to move against hers. His lips were cool and soft. Then she felt his tongue on the seam of her mouth. Instinct raged for her to open up to him, to let him take her. Unable to stop she did just that. His tongue slid inside of her mouth and he moaned loudly. Her eyes widened for a moment then she shut them again to avoid the intimacy of his closeness. She felt something then. Something was pressing between her hips and up her belly. It was hard and she could feel a pulse. Despite the raging hormones yelling at her to submit, that feeling dampened the desire in her and turned her blood to ice. Her eyes snapped open and she launched herself back from him. He didn't seem to be expecting that and that pissed him off given his dower look at her.

"No." She said, barely making a noise. His eyes darkened and she felt his anger swell in the room. His hands were clenching at his side.

"What did you say?" He voice was almost distorted from his rage. 

"I said 'No.'" Her body subtly shifted to the balls of her feet and she widened her stance. She was ready for whatever attack he had planned. His eyes flicked over her body taking in her defensive position. She could smell him so strongly now, there were no other smells. She tried to keep her heart from racing but it was almost impossible. The man looked at her once more and then disappeared. As in, he was entirely gone. She blinked a few times. What the hell, surely he didn't leave-

The impact slammed into her back, knocking her to the floor. Her knees hit hard and her hands squeaked on the marble. She went to get up but he was suddenly on top of her. His immense strength wasn't anything she could budge despite her best efforts. She felt his teeth on the back of her neck again. She tried to scream for him to let her go. This time, there was no warning. He bit down harshly, causing her arms and legs to give out on her. His arms wrapped around her waist and throat, holding her up to him. Her vision dimmed and she felt herself succumb to the darkness.

\---

Loki was in ecstasy. He was still incredibly pissed she tried to reject him, but the taste of her again as he claimed her was something to behold. Her body was limp in his arms, as it should be. He kept the bond for a few more minutes to ensure that she was his, then he released her neck. He was licking the wounds to ensure the hormone in his saliva was doing what it needed to do. Whether she wanted him or not, didn't matter. She was his now. He had intended to wait more than 15 seconds of knowing her before doing it but her hesitance sent him over the edge. His entire life he was rejected by those who should want him. He was Jötunn and his instincts demanded he be respected. His Alpha side didn't help either. It wanted to fuck her right this moment. He had years of extraordinary self control. He would simply pack her up and take her to Asgard to be examined by his healer. He had allowed Alist to dabble in Midgard technologies, furthering her understanding of different anatomies and cellular biology. She could tell him his mate's heritage and when she was going into heat. All of which was incredibly important to him. 

He stood up finally, bringing her limp form closer to his chest. Walking towards the immense bed he set her down on it and looked at her with closer inspection. He pulled her chest piece off of her only to be delighted that she was nude beneath. Her breasts were large and impeccable. He could barely fit one in his large palms. His Alpha growled its approval, these would be perfect for suckling his offspring. And for satiating his own desire for her milk. The thought alone caused him hardened even more in his breeches. He decided to take his investigation even lower. He untied the leather armor that adorned her legs and roughly peeled them off her. He was rewarded with her beautiful hairless sex. Her hips bones were gently curving along her sides, cradling her womb between them. He felt his mouth water again as a fresh wave of her scent filled his nostrils. He gently grabbed beneath her knees and lifted her legs away from her pussy. His breath stilled. She had a tiny ring that glistened from her clit. He moaned in the back of his throat. He was sure it was put there by one of the old masters to repel any would-be rapists or suitors. Loki growled that anyone had even touched her down there. When he had asked about her previous lovers, he had expected there be at least a few due to the nature of her livelihood, so to speak. But he detected no lie when she told him she was a virgin. Unmates Omegas were extremely rare.... virgin Omegas that hadn't been claimed already? Unheard of. How wonderfully beneficial this trip had turned out for him. He would still need a new officer but that was easy enough to come by. A mate was an exceedingly harder thing to acquire. 

Her pink flesh glistened in the light. He just needed to inhale a little of her smell before he would have her clothed again so they could transport back to Asgard. Kneeling next to the bed, he pulled her ass flush with the edge. His thumbs were making small arcane symbols on the backs of her kneecaps as he leaned towards her delicate flesh. He was nearly centimeters from her when he inhaled deeply. He felt the purr start to boil up the back of his throat. Something he didn't really know he could do or rather would want to do. He felt the soft rumble of his purr reverberate through the room. His female moaned in her unconscious state, her body reacting to him even while her mind was elsewhere. His instincts roared for him to fuck her. He noticed her pussy became wetter the longer he purred. Interesting. Perhaps this was its intent so he could ready his mate for his knot. She would be so tight, he thought, a subtle shudder ran through him. She would be all his. As he went in to smell her again, he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He pulled back from her and growled threateningly at the intrusion. He felt her stir slightly against his hold. Turning back to her, he gently bit the inside of her thigh and threw the cover over top of her nude form. No one was to see her like this unless he needed them to. He stalked over to the lounge area in his room and allowed his magic to rip the door open, startling Cthua and his men.

"Your Highness." The lizard man bowed again before stepping inside. "I heard from my men that she was unruly. And judging by that corpse over there I will need to hire more men." The annoyance was evident in his voice. 

"I will take her." He said simply, pouring himself some spirits. He smiled humorlessly at Cthua's slightly surprised look.

"Of course, Your Highness. The fee for her is rather high but-" Loki glared at him, cutting him short.

"I am a god. I have endless resources. Gathering your pathetic currency won't be an issue. I am taking her with me when I leave here shortly. Your fee," he enunciated and watched him cringe, "will be waiting for you in the lobby."

"Yes, Your Highness. However I am afraid she can't leave now. She is scheduled to fight this eve and I have already made arrangements for that to occur." Cthua looked at him worriedly. Loki took a giant pull on his drink.

"So be it. I will watch the fight for no other reason to see what she's capable of." He said decidedly. In truth he wanted to watch how her mind worked. He needed to know if her inexperience would help or hinder him. Cthua seemed surprised for a moment but graciously bowed before him.

"I will prepare the best seat in the house for you, Your Highness. I will have my guard takes her on down to prep then the fight shall begin within the hour." With that, the guards went to her limp form on the bed. Loki tried his best not to show much reaction as they took her nude body between them and carried her out of the room. He wanted to kill them for touching her, especially now that she was claimed, but he suppressed his instinct in order to keep appearances. Story of his existence really, he thought wryly. The time went relatively quickly once they had left. He had finished his drink and quickly enjoyed the luxury of a bath. He intended to fuck her tonight when they returned to the palace and despite not caring about her wishes, he always liked to be clean. He had finished up and dressed appropriately as before. His colors of gold and green accented his paler skin. His black hair fell to his nape and his face appeared as it always did: scowling at the world. He started his descent as the time grew near. He met Cthua on the staircase as the emissary had come to collect him. 

"This way, Your Highness." The lizard man took him through various corridors he hadn't seen before. Each one more intricate than the last. Finally they arrived at their destination: a giant room with an entire wall completely open to the arena. A bed and some other luxurious lodging was centered around that focal point. There were females in the room of various species and for the first time in his existence, he didn't feel any desire towards them. Perhaps the claim had a similar effect on him, he mused. It didn't matter either way really. He would get his fill of his mate, willing or not. He made his way towards the mezzanine that overlooked the arena. Various blood stains adorned the sand and a few lingering limbs from previous battles. For some reason, it bothered him slightly that she would be out there. Not because he thought she couldn't handle herself but he didn't like the thought of her getting hurt. He needed her body to be in perfect form for his babies. Drawing his eyebrows down low, he shoved the thought to the back and waited for them to unleash the fighters. The resounding horn signaled that the time had come for them to witness the the two warriors enter the arena. Loki felt more than saw Payne's opponent. The behemoth was released from the far gate. Its black, scaly form was massive. It appeared to be an Ith. They were renowned for their brutality. Loki gritted his teeth, should that fucking thing damage any of his Omega, he would incinerate it. It roared, its gaping maw held thousands of razor teeth and two tongues that had barbs on it to ensnare its prey. It had six legs in total, which meant it had lost two already from a previous battle. Ith could regenerate fairly well, but limbs took time. Ith didn't have any eyes to speak of but their senses were immaculate. Their two tongues allowed a distinct advantage of smell and taste.

The crowded jeered and booed at the creature. Apparently the Ith was infamous here. He heard the gate housing his Omega open. His pulse sped up. She walked out into the arena, covered in leather and platinum armor. Her left arm was covered in interlocking plates and her right was wrapped in various metal barbs. Her hair was completely pulled back and braided intricately down her back, resting between her shoulder blades. He took note that metal had been woven into her hair as well. She walked out with no weapons of any kind, he noted while his blood pressure spiked suddenly. What the fuck. Did they want her to get mauled? Did they notice his claim and had decided to renege? All of these thoughts raced through his mind and as he was about to turn on Cthua, his rage spiking in his veins, the horn sounded again and the Ith charged at her. She didn't move in the slightest. She allowed the beast to come barreling towards her and he felt his nails embed into the rail. When the Ith was only a few feet away, his female ducked and avoided the incoming barbs tongues that lashed out at her. She slid beneath the beast and kicked one of its hind legs hard enough to snap it, causing the Ith to stumble and roar, then round on her again. The crowd roared their approval of her actions. Again she very slowly walked towards it. Almost too fast to track the Ith lashed out at her, its teeth protruding towards her. She braced herself and grabbed onto the teeth that were the longest. Her power impressed Loki. Ith were incredibly powerful creatures and yet she was holding this fully grown male as if it were nothing. The beast wailed as she wrenched down on the two teeth and pulled them clean from the beast's mouth. Blackish blue blood spattered the ground and the Ith took a cautious step back as it howled in frustration. Payne didn't allow it to retreat. She ran forward, the teeth still in hand and slid beneath it again before it could run. Loki watched his Omega ram the Ith's fangs deep into its underbelly, causing its internal organs to spill out into the ground. It roared miserably in pain. As soon as she cleared the last legs, she quickly took the teeth and rammed them into the sides of the Ith as she began to climb up its back. Loki felt his cock swell at her power. She lithely landed hard on the back of its neck and pulled her arm back as if she were going to punch it. Instead, she brought her arm down with such force that her hand penetrated the scaly flesh of the Ith. He saw her manipulate her arm until she was forearm deep into its flesh. Then she still and launched upright, pulling the Ith's spine out of the gaping hole in its neck. The creature stopped wailing and collapsed pathetically on the ground, utterly lifeless. His female was victorious. She threw the viscera onto the ground as she hopped off the Ith. She was fearsome. Her arms covered in that blackish blood and her body gleamed of a slight sweat. He wanted her in this state. He wanted to exert his dominance over her powerful body. The crowd roared and cheered her on. A litany of different dialects boomed over arena, announcing her win. Loki felt something inside of him that he hadn't felt in awhile: pride.


	4. His Omega

She hated those reptilian fucks. They were gross and unsettling. She dispatched the dumb thing relatively quickly. Usually she would draw out her kills but those.... not so much. She was surprised as hell her Alpha let her fight. Wait. Not "her Alpha." Not "let." She sighed outwardly. Who was she kidding? She inherited a new master and everything was "permit" and "allow." It just so happened this Alpha had goddamn claimed her too. She knew that feeling. She didn't know it from experience, but her biology and instinct directed her. Her life was forever tethered to that angry Prince. When she had passed out, she never intended to wake elsewhere, let alone naked and being prepped for a fight. She knew he hadn't taken her because if he had they wouldn't still be here. He didn't seem like the type to frequent places like this unless he needed something. Speaking of, she was being escorted back up to his room. This time they hadn't bothered washing her. It was all the same to her, maybe this stench from that snaky bastard would repel him. She was ready for someone to burn out her sense of smell. The invited thought came barreling into her mind: then you couldn't smell your Alpha either... She frowned immensely. It was one thing to have her body owned. It was another to have her mind hijacked as well. Her thoughts were her sanctuary and she could retreat from everything there. The guards shoved her hard to keep her ascending the staircase, her cilices and chains rattling all the while. They had reached the top already which was where he resided, she though ruefully. As they arrived outside of his door, they didn't even need to knock. The door just opened, no one behind it. Unperturbed by this, the guards shoved her inside, causing her to stumble slightly on her chain. She growled over her shoulder at them as they retreated and slammed the door shut behind them. She looked around the room. She didn't see him. Good. She walked over to the metal bars that held up a few weird looking lights and wrapped her chain around it. Steeling herself she jerked hard against the bar and felt her chain break. Gripping the end of it, she pried the metal open with sheer force and discarded the fucking thing onto the ground. The cilices were next. She had mastered ridding herself of them a few years ago. She gritted her teeth as she dug her sharp, black fingernails into her own skin and ripped them off from the inside out. She repeated the action five more god forsaken times and watch the last cilice hit the floor. She hissed and spit on them. 

"Not the most eloquent thing for a female to do." The male voice almost sounded amused. She closed her eyes, both rejoicing and hating that deep timbre in his voice. She looked over her shoulder at him and just shrugged. She raised her arms to her mouth and sucked the blood that dropped from her wounds. Her saliva contained an anticoagulant in it. Pretty nifty really. She had no idea what it was called until her master, E`thri, had taught her to read and gave her all kinds of books on anatomy, specially blood. He had said she needed to understand her food source. "Despite popular belief, I am not a patient man." His voice broke her thoughts. She rolled her eyes at the wall, her back was still towards him. Like before, he was on her in a second. This time he pressed her face first against that wall. "Roll you eyes at me again, kitten," he sneered in her ear, "and you'll regret it."

"I already do." She snapped. She was tired of this shit already. He growled at her response, causing her to feel that strange pulling in her lower abdomen. He flipped her around and pressed his hard body onto hers, securing her to the wall. His eyes were icy as usual but she sensed a fire there as well. He leaned towards her face, more specifically towards her jaw, and inhaled deeply.

"I can smell my claim on you. Already your body smells like a claimed Omega." His voice purred at her. She felt her body loosen and her eyes dilate. Abruptly he pulled back from her and smiled darkly. "Time to take you home." Then he placed his wide palms on her hips and ushered her away from the way and frog marched her ass to the door. His strides weren't rushed at all but she was at least a foot shorter than him, so her struggled to keep up without running. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Yes you would, her mind chided her. She wrinkled her nose and kept walking as they descended the staircase. That big lobby hurt her eyes. She was naturally sensitive to bright light but all this shiny metal and crap really burned the corneas. She closed her eyes and allowed her senses and her Alpha to guide her. She didn't bother chastising herself for that. She knew it wouldn't stop anyway. 

"You're sensitive to light." It wasn't a really a question. His voice seemed intrigued as it caressed her ear. His cool body temperature was strange. She was naturally hot blooded. She loved the heat. She could tolerate just about any climate though. 

"Yes." She said softly. Suddenly her eyelids registered blackness. She opened them up to look around. The entire lobby was plunged into darkness. She could hear various creatures start to panic and grunt out different languages at each other. 

"Better?" He whispered in her ear. She was startled he had even bothered. They were almost out of there anyways. She nodded. "Good. I am relying on your vision to get us out of here so try to run me into any spiky statues and/or weapons. I will be pissed and you will be punished. Got it?" His voice was deep and almost teasing. She laughed slightly. It was a weird forced sound. She never laughed really. She felt his slight smirk against her neck. Focusing on her senses and using her exceptional night vision, they exited the coliseum intact. As they stepped outside of the building, she saw it was nighttime as she tilted her face up, both moons were full and the stars were glittering in the distance. She loved the sky. It seemed so empty at times but was incredibly full of life. A paradox. She felt her Alpha press his large palm on her lower back, ushering her forward. She focused on what was in front of them. Shit. A portal. So he didn't live here on this planet. Figured. Well here's hoping he didn't live in a complete shithole of a planet. "Relax, my Omega." She felt her shoulders loosen on command as they stepped through the portal.

\-----

He greatly enjoyed the feeling of her warm body tucked into him. She was small in stature but her body oozed power. His cock was throbbing incessantly against his breeches. As soon as they stepped into his quarters he would knot her. He knew his patience was excellent but some things were beyond that, even though he hated to admit it. Passing through the portal, he noted she closed her eyes again. Interesting her eyes were sensitive to light. Something he would mention to Alist when he saw her. May help in identifying her heritage. As they stepped into Asgard, he had ensured they would enter into his chamber. He didn't usually get that bold with Heimdall around but his image to the outside world was that of Odin still. He really didn't need questions about his female though. He looked down at her again as he moved in front of her. He watched her eyes open slowly to take in her surroundings. Her face was unreadable, which bothered him for some reason. He wanted inside of her pretty little head. 

"Surprised by what you see? Were you expecting the lowest level of Hel?" He cocked an eyebrow at her when she snorted a laugh.

"Something like that." She said quietly, looking up at him. Then she proceeded to cock her eyebrow at him, "It would be fitting, given your ensemble and general demeanor." He was surprised. That was the most she had spoken this entire time and she was jesting with him. Very articulately as well. Perhaps this Omega was more than she seemed. A perfect body was a necessity to him as he wanted strong genes for his progeny, but intelligence along with his own? Major benefit. 

"Well then you'll expect me to act like a demon would." He said deeply. Her face went from humored to feral in almost an instant. He felt precum leaking from his dick. He would force her submission and enjoy every second of it. She pulled her lips off her teeth and he got an eyeful of the long canines inside her beautiful little mouth. Though wicked looking, those sharp fangs were delicate and beautifully white. He felt his purr bubble up his throat. Her eyes dilated again and he could smell her more richly. He watched an array of emotions cross her face. He decided to up the ante a little. He used his magic to discard his body armor along with everything else. He watched her feral nature react in the most demure yet wanton way. Her eyes widened and her mouth went from snarl to a perfect little "o" as she stared at him. He could smell her wetness soaking her leather armor. Her eyes snapped up to his and he hesitated. She looked lost. Torn between wanting him and fighting him. He growled and made the decision for her. He lunged at her, catching her off guard. She growled back at him and hissed. His Alpha nature demanded he claim her again and he holy fuck did he ever. Pinning her below him with her on her back, he leaned down and bit her throat causing her to moan and growl at him simultaneously. She was bucking beneath him, unknowingly rubbing her thighs along his thick cock. He moaned at her taste and the feel of her. As if she sensed his pleasure, she brought her knee up and narrowly missed his erection. He roared at her disobedience and shredded her armor, revealing her luscious tits and narrow waist. Pinning her down with one arm, he ripped her leather breeches right down the center, revealing her hairless pussy and delicate little clit ring to him again. His cock jumped at the sight and he watched some of his precum dribble off the tip and land on her soft stomach. She hissed at the feeling and tried to wriggle away from him. 

"Stop, Payne." His voice was so distorted he barely understood himself. He watched her body still as her chest continued heaving. "You are going to take my knot." He decreed. "If you want to keep fighting, so be it. But know I will win. Every. Time. I am stronger and much smarter. I am a god, kitten." He watched her eyes widen immensely. "I am the God of Mischief and Lies. I am Loki." He growled at her. She quivered under him. Then she steeled her gaze, bared her teeth and kicked him right in the stomach. Shit. That hurt. She was strong too. But all she did was piss him off. He watched her get up and stumble until she landed so perfectly onto his bed. She scrambled across the bed to try and make it to the door, her huge tits bouncing as she moved. He moaned and quickly pinned her to the bed. She snarled and thrashed, her hair whipping around until he saw his claim on her. He reacted without even realizing it, his feral side taking over completely, and bit her neck again. She moaned loudly this time and he felt her hips thrust up against his cock. Letting go of her arms, he grabbed under her hips and popped her ass up into the air, presenting her pussy for him. He released her neck and licked the blood away a few times before he leaned back off her once he was sure she wasn't moving away from him anymore. She kept her ass up and chest pressed against the furs on his bed. Her beautiful creamy breasts were pressed down as he stared at the profile of her pale face. Her citrine eyes were looking back at him in wonderment. He knew she was helpless to stop this. His looked down at his prize, that small glint of metal that was so delicate amongst her beautiful pink folds. His eyes dilated and his purr rumbled through the room. He leaned forward and licked her sweet pussy from bottom to top. He sucked her into his mouth and was rewarded with a gasp. He nipped at that tantalizing little ring causing her to yelp and push herself against his face.

As much as he wanted to continue sucking that sweet juice from her, he needed to knot her. He could feel his cock throbbing painfully and the base of it was swelling even before he was inside of her. He growled at her again as he lined himself up with her tiny little hole. He smeared himself along her folds, getting the head even wetter. She moaned slightly at the contact, her black nails digging into his bed as her hips thrust up slightly.

"Mine." He growled with finality and started to push his cock brutally into her. She bucked and whimpered under him. Fuck, she was so tight. Unlike anything he had felt before. He couldn't help himself from rutting into her, his control had snapped the moment they stepped into this room. Her panting was loud and so erotic to him. He needed her to suffer the brutality of his anatomy. To take his knot like a good Omega. With that he hissed louder and grabbed her hips and thrust forward tearing right through her virginity. She gasped and tightened on him immensely. He didn't care. He needed to fuck her, breed her. He pushed himself as deeply as he could in her, his arm planting itself on one side of her head to brace himself and get leverage. He pulled back slightly and started a grueling rhythm. He felt her small body being fucked into the bed, the entire bed shook from his force. He leaned down and bit her shoulder as he rode her. He could smell her pain through it all and it fueled his lust even more. He roared against her and could feel his knot starting to catch slightly in her. A few more thrusts and he would be done. He took his other arm that was on her hip and wrapped it around her throat with his thick bicep on her neck and his long fingers digging into the flesh of her shoulder. She was gasping and shaking from the intensity. He pulled back once more and then rammed his knot against her entrance. She shook and whimpered even more below him. So tiny. He bared his teeth again and pressed even harder. His knot finally popped inside of her causing her to scream. He felt her body convulse around his, whether from pain or pleasure, it didn't matter. His short, rough thrusts continued until he felt his balls tighten before he came with a roar. He felt his come coat the inside of her womb as he released. He knew he had almost penetrated her cervix a few times during that. He was very gifted in his sexuality. His cock was immense. Extremely thick and long. Now it throbbed inside of his Omega whose eyes were wide and unfocused, her little body shaking beneath him. He thrust again and felt more come pour out of him. His knot was so swollen they were locked together as they should be. He needed to stay knotted with her to ensure his semen flooded her womb. Without her heat, she wasn't fertile yet but he needed this. The final claim on his female. He would fuck her like this every night until her heat came on and then he would knot her endlessly until she was pregnant. Alist would be nearby to test her hormones frequently. The biggest telltale sign of a heat is the Omega's nest. Just the thought of his little female building a gold and emerald nest in their room was increasingly erotic to him. They would fuck in her nest until she was "pupped" as the healer called it. Then her nest would become bigger as her body swelled. She would birth in that nest too. A safe place for their babies to suckle her and sleep. His cock kept pulsing inside of her, pushing more come into her body. He pulled her onto her side as he laid them down together until they could eventually separate. Her body kept shaking.

He sighed slightly, very aware the question had never come out of his mouth before, "Are you in pain..." He felt her stiffen at his voice. He felt her shift slightly, mindful of their tie, and rested her upper half on the bed so she was facing him. Her face was was drawn tight but she hadn't cried, which surprised him. "I told you what would happen." He said looking into her eyes.

"I haven't had a heat yet." Her voice was so quiet he barely heard her. His cock twitched at the thought. Most females came into their first heat around this time in their maturity. She looked at him strangely. When she spoke it was very careful, "I don't know how to do this. I kill. I am Death." She said looking at him with an expression he recognized all too well: terror. He was surprised to see his hand come up and gently rub her soft cheek in a caress.

"If it comforts you, I don't know how to do this either. I am relying solely on my instincts... something I am not used to." His voice was quiet like hers. He looked away for a moment. "I am... sorry if I hurt you." He felt her sharp nails touch the side of his face gently. He looked back at her.

"It hurt a lot initially but I felt something that wasn't pain. I don't know what happened but when you pushed your.... knot inside me," her face blushed to his shock and delight, "my body exploded." She said confused. She was looking to him for instruction and knowledge. He slightly smiled at her.

"That would be an orgasm." Her blushed deepened and she looked away as he spoke. "Something I intend for you to feel each time we are together." He admitted honestly. She looked back at him and smiled. Actually smiled. She was so beautiful. So young and inexperienced. He was still surprised as Hel she wasn't weeping or a blubbering mess.

"I would like that." She said, biting her lip unconscious of her actions. He growled at her slightly and nipped her fingertips. She smiled even bigger. "So... you're a god." She said expectantly. 

"Yes I am." He said with a smirk.

"Interesting." She said cryptically. "So what does that make me?" 

"Well currently you are the Queen of Asgard." He said quietly, pained to admit Frigga was no longer. "You are in charge of this realm with the same authority as I... however you are still my Omega and I am your Alpha." His voice deepened at that as he saw her eyes become slightly sultry. 

"You are my Alpha." She said like she was testing it out. She looked at him seriously. "What will happen when I enter my heat? I've read a few things about it, but I never anticipated it being an issue..."

His eyebrows went up. He didn't know she could read. Someone must have taught her along the way during her slavery. "Well, to be honest, that's a question for my healer, Alist. She's very aware of how the Alpha and Omega work. She will also be able to identify your lineage and the approximate timeframe of your first heat." As inopportune as it was, his knot had shrunken enough to slide out of her causing a huge gush of come to flow out of her. She winced slightly and started to pull away. He snaked his arms around her middle and pulled her flush against him. He hated that his semen was leaking out of her instead of staying deep inside of her womb where it should be. She kept looking at him and he noticed her slightly nuzzle into him. He didn't know what to think of it, but his Alpha lavished her attentions. Her ass pressed more deeply against his erection and he felt it twitch in response. Her eyes widen slightly and she licked her lips. Loki groaned. She was so young. She had no idea what she was doing but he wanted her nonetheless. "When you lick your lips like that, I want to lick them for you." He growled.

"Why don't you then?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. He made a mental note to be gentle with her this time. He started purring deeply in his chest as he pulled her upper body even closer. Her eyes dilated and she parted her lips. Her heady smell started emanating off of her, causing his dick to swell painfully. He watch her move slowly up onto her knees and present her dripping cunt to him. He watched himself leak out of her in thick streams. He massaged his cock as he looked at her. Not this time though, he thought. He reached forward as he pulled himself up. He nudged her body gently to the side and she looked over her shoulder at him confused. Her eyes flicked to his growing cock, almost self consciously. He smiled at her.

"Sex is not limited to one position, kitten." He said wickedly and saw her blush again. He gently bit her outer thigh as he maneuvered himself in between her legs. Her breasts were so full and beautiful. He had fucked a lot of females and a lot of different species over the millennia but he had never considered himself to have a particular taste. Looking over his Omega, he decided she was his preference. He leaned forward and took a swollen nipple into his mouth. She gasped deeply and he felt her hands grab his shoulders. He licked and sucked her until she was squirming beneath him. He released her and then took the other harden nipple into his mouth, repeating the same actions. He felt her start to lift her legs up then drop them. Without breaking the seal on her breast, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his back. His cock was flush against her soaked pussy and she gasped at the contact. He gently bit down on her and loved the hoarse cry that came out of her. Her nails were imbedded into the flesh of his shoulders and he felt the blood trickle forward. Releasing her again, he looked up at her and smirked. Her pupils were blown so wide, her irises were merely a yellow ring. He noticed she wasn't exactly looking at his face though. She was looking at the blood coming from his shoulder. He had never bedded a female who lived off the sustenance of others, but suddenly he had this unreasonable resolve that he would feed her. He growled deeply at his Omega, getting her attention. She was shaking beneath him again. He leaned forward and took her mouth in a rush, their tongues clashed and he swallowed her moans. Letting go of her mouth, he felt himself inhale her scent deeply and growl.

"Bite me. Let me feed you, little kitten." It was highly unusual for an Alpha to show his neck to anyone. It was a submission of sorts. But this felt different. He wanted her to suck on him as he fucked her. She whined slightly in her throat and he saw her sharp little canines descend slightly, making them even more fearsome. His cock wept precum all over her folds and he resisted thrusting into her just yet. He turned his head to the side, exposing his carotid to her. He heard her hiss slightly and then felt her lean up to him. His heart was hammering in anticipation; he wanted this desperately. Suddenly he felt the sting of her bite only to have it replaced with high octane sex. It felt amazing. Trusting his hips forward he lodged his cock deep inside his mate as she drank from him. Her pussy was swollen but the amount of fluids from the last go-round certainly helped him slide in without much resistance. His female mewled against him and tightened her thighs brutally. He roared and fucked her hard. She had her arms secured on his body to prevent her teeth from tearing his flesh even more. He felt like a virgin all over again as he thrusted maybe ten times and then had his knot pop inside of her and stay as he emptied his balls into her again. He rode her hard as the come kept pouring out of him. He felt her pussy start to clamp down mercilessly on him. She released his neck and screamed. He took the opportunity to look at her. Her head was thrown back and her eyes were closed. He saw a trickle of his blood had run down her chin. He leaned forward and took her mouth, tasting his coppery essence on her tongue. She moaned against him and he felt her hips mindlessly rocking against his. He released her mouth and looked down at her as she came back to. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her face was relaxed.

"My Alpha." She purred.


	5. The Good Doctor

Loki had spent most of the night fucking his little Omega. She was resilient and took everything he had to offer, which pleased him greatly. His knot was still firmly secured in her swollen pussy as she slept on her side with her back against him. The back of her neck was speckled with dried blood and his bite marks were healing quickly into delicate little scars on her skin. He assumed her feeding from him had a lot to do with her quick healing. He nuzzled her as he thought about her sharp fangs biting into him. His neck was remotely sore but he didn't want to use his magic to make the pain fade. It was unusual for an Omega to leave marks on her Alpha that resembled claim bites but he was actually delighted they were there. Sighing, he knew that the last round of fucking would be the final until nightfall. He grimaced when he thought about dealing with political affairs while his mate was in the same vicinity as he was. He would need to be very cautious he didn't get an erection at an inopportune time and cause a disturbance in his plans. As much as he hated parting with her he was relieved he would be handing her over to Alist today so tests could be run on her DNA for her lineage as well as for calculating her heat. He hoped it would be soon. 

Payne moaned slightly in her sleep and tried to move away from him. The slight tug between their sexes was enough to elicit a gasp from her and growl from him. Her head whipped around to look at him, eyes instantly focusing on his face. He watched her relax slightly, which pleased him. She gave him a curious look and propped her head up on her arm so she could continue looking at him. After a few moments of silence, she spoke.

"So," she began, "what happens today?" He liked her ability to be straight forward and take things in stride. 

"You will be spending the day with my healer, Alist, while I tend to other affairs." He said, also propping his head up on his hand. He saw her nod slightly but noticed her brow knit in concentration. "Something bothering you?" He asked, leaning forward to nip her shoulder. She looked back up at him, her face was unreadable.

"I don't know what I am." Her yellow eyes seemed far away. "My entire existence, I have been trained and used as an instrument of Death. I have read about different blood types and how certain species live off of them, but none of them described me." Her eyes focused back on him. "I am not entirely sure I want to know what I am." It was a quiet admission. One of which he understood completely.

"Your heritage is something you should know. Even if you don't like what you find out." His voice sounded bitter, even to himself. Her eyes were piercing in their intensity. From what he had seen and heard from her, she was far from stupid. Almost too perceptive. 

"What are you, then? I notice your skin is cool to the touch and you are on the larger end of the scale when compared to other beings resembling your anatomy... but you seem different." Her face was so innocent but hard as she asked these questions. He felt his hackles raise nonetheless. He didn't like what he was and never allowed anyone to question his nature. But Payne was here to stay, his Alpha reminded him. She would swell with his children and become a part of his life even if he had never intended that. It would be an insult to her intelligence, and his own, should he deny her this information.

"I am... Jötunn." He said quietly. His face was hard as he micro-analyzed every feature on her face, looking for some sort of disgust or apprehension. There was none, though. Her eyes were full of emotion that had nothing to do with with either of those things. She looked at him with respect. 

"I have killed a few Jötunn before." She said nonchalantly. He felt his mouth quirk into a half smile. She smiled back at him, revealing her pretty little fangs. His cock had started to soften but with that look, he felt himself swell. At this pace they would both be raw from the waist down. Her eyes dilated slightly and her chin tilted back, exposing her throat to him. He purred deeply, feeling her walls contract on his knot. He took advantage of his slight mobility and seamlessly brought her leg around him as he seated himself firmly between her thighs. Her back arched, pushing those beautiful tits toward him like a prize. His cock was throbbing as he slid it as much as he could inside of her and suckled a pretty pink nipple into his mouth.

"Alpha." She breathed, closing her eyes and letting her arms fall above her head in total surrender. He growled deeply as he moved his hands up to hold her arms down. Pressing his weight on his wrists, he fucked her slowly and let her nipple slip from his mouth. Her legs wrapped around his hips and flexed in time with his thrusts. It was like they had spent a lifetime getting to know one another. Her nipples were hard as they rubbed against his chest. Her pale skin looked like porcelain, very similar to his own. Suddenly her eyes opened and stared up at him. "Show me." She said simply. His brows drew down in confusion. "Show me your Jötunn side..." She moaned at him. He froze in place. Blinked some. And then blinked some more. He had never had anyone request this of him. He wasn't sure how he felt about it. "You have seen the beast in me," she said quietly, "now show me the beast in you."

\--------

She held her breath as she stared up at him. She could tell easily that his heritage bothered him. The frown on his face at this moment was evidence enough of that. She kept her stare level but not challenging. She wanted him to show her this side because if she were to be impregnated by him she wanted to know who he was, not who he projected to the masses. Suddenly his skin felt much colder against her. She gasped and shivered as she looked at the strong bicep on her right holding her down. It started very slowly, that beautiful cerulean tint spread over his entire arm. She noticed the markings in his skin, deep etchings showing his bloodline, no doubt. She let her eyes wander from his bicep to his shoulder and then over his chest. He was just as lean in this form as his other however he was taller and more broad in some areas, most of which she felt between her legs. Her thighs were spread as wide as they could go and his cock had lengthened and widened considerably. She felt herself quivering as she struggled to adjust to his bigger size. She decided to focus on his skin as her body began to accommodate him. The deep blue of his skin was in such sharp contrast with her own. Finally after letting her eyes eat up the expanse of his body, admiring all of his muscles and arcane patterns lingering in his flesh, she settled her gaze on his face. He was so unlike the other Frost Giants she had combatted with. His face was beautiful. Those red eyes scanned her for any signs of emotion - disgust, she presumed - but didn't reflect any emotion of his own. She pulled her torso off the bed towards his body, letting her face get closer to his. She felt him stiffen upon her close inspection, but she didn't allow him to be enveloped with uncertainty. She nipped his deep blue lips and felt him gasp against her. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth and was delighted to find he was slightly cooler there too. The feeling between her legs was also paradoxical: her core was on fire with lust even though the cock lodged deep against her womb was cold. Another rush of slick coated him and she felt, more than heard, him growl into her mouth. As if a dam had broken inside of him, he thrust even further inside of her and started a pounding rhythm. It was so fierce that she had to drop back down onto the bed to keep her body in place. His red eyes glowed with lust as he took her. His long hair that was usually sleek and swept back from his face fell forward and created a veil that almost made him look demonic. She moaned and rubbed her body up against him as much as she could manage. 

"Bite." The command came deep from her Alpha, his voice was slightly distorted in this form and even deeper than before. She saw his head tilt to the side and felt his thrusts slow. She hissed up at him and lurched forward, taking what was offered. He allowed her hands to slip from his brutal grip and hoisted her body against him as she took what her Alpha offered freely. His taste was exquisite. She had fed many times throughout the course of her life. More frequently as she matured. But this was something remarkable. When she ingested him, her body was brimming with power. Her muscles flexed as she gripped his shoulders. She tried her best not to be too rough, but he urged her on by gripping her ass in his strong and lithe hands and plowing into her pussy with abandon. She lapped at his neck for as long as she could before she felt herself coming undone. She released his neck and wrenched his face around to hers so she could swallow his moan. As soon as their tongues met she came with a scream, her body convulsing violently and her slick running over his cock, preparing itself for his knot. His growl was her only warning before he pushed his swelling anatomy inside of her. With a harsh thrust, his knot popped inside of her causing her to see stars. His cock was massive by itself but his knot was fearsome. She had never seen it with her eyes obviously as he was always tied to her, but she could only imagine its girth. As she came down she felt his hips stutter against hers, his own end coming swiftly. He purred against her mouth for three more thrusts before she felt his knot swell further and his balls empty inside of her. His ejaculate was cold too. She screamed as another orgasm spread through her body. Her body was pressed into the bed so deep she imagined no one could see her under his hulking form. She quivered against him as she was filled with his seed. Their foreheads were gently touching as they rested in their afterglow, his sperm gently pulsing inside of her.

"You are the only one to have me like this." His voice was quiet. She pulled back from his face to stare into his red eyes which were so full of emotion she couldn't pin down a singular one.

"I suppose we are even then, yes?" She smiled up at him. She was rewarded with a smile and a very contented Alpha purr that lulled her to sleep, his blue body protectively covering her own.

\----- 

He was astounded by her. She accepted his form with no hesitation. She had actually wanted him, he could feel her slick coating his cock and seeping out of her as he fucked her. Now she was contented enough to sleep. His knot had softened and slipped out of her, the rush of fluids pouring out of his little Omega with a gush. He growled and nuzzled her neck as she slept beneath his body. She was so small compared to him, his need to protect her body by shielding her with his own was something new. He had never been the "cuddly" type. Thor on the other hand had had orgies of women sleeping in his bed all curled around him. Loki had never allowed a female to occupy his quarters. He had once fucked a few maids in his room but they were sent packing before they could even pull their dresses down. There would be no other female for him now. Their mating had been something he had never expected. He had expected himself to resent their bond but in truth he was perfectly content at this moment with just her. When he had heard her breathing become shallow and rhythmic, indicating sleep, he had shifted back to his more comfortable and normal form. His skin now matched hers and though he was naturally tall, he was now situated much closer to her face. The Jötunn were known for their large bodies. He was on the smaller side of their species, but his blood still contained the correct genetic material for him to shift from his Aesir form to Jötunn.

He grimaced as he shifted his body off of hers as stealthily as possible. He needed to clean and freshen up then find Alist so they could begin testing his mate's DNA. As he stood and stretched, assorted muscles and tendons popping from exertion, he took the moment to appreciate her sleeping form. Her large breasts rose and fell in time with her quiet breathing. Her tucked in waist was accentuated by her flared hips and delicate sex. Her legs were lean but muscled, just like the rest of her. Her black hair fanned out all around her body, its sable tresses tangled from their escapades. Her beautiful high cheeks and full lips were pink against her porcelain skin. Her thick lashes created perfect little half moons on her cheeks. She was... perfect, he thought. Watching his seed drip thickly from her delicate pink folds onto the deep green bedding was incredibly arousing, despite having just fucked her. She was made for him. He cocked his head at that thought. It was unusual for him to be so singularly focused on another individual that he wasn't trying to manipulate to his advantage. He supposed in some ways he had manipulated her into this. He bought her for fuck's sake. But, his mind so generously pointed out, she submitted to you. Letting his eyes rake over her once more, he had to agree that she submitted very well. Quietly walking into his bathroom, he quickly bathed and washed his hair. He was loath to wash her smell off of him, but appearances weren't just in the vision of a person, but the smell as well. The AllFather smelling like a freshly fucked Omega certainly wasn't going to win the hearts and minds of the people. 

Finishing up, he dried off and dressed in his usual armor. The deep emerald green and crushed golden yellow accented him quite well. He smoothed his hair back once more before going out to the bedroom. His female was not on the bed nor was their bedding. Growling, he quickly scanned the room for her. His eyes landed on a trail of bedsheets and pillows leading to his closet. His pupils dilated immensely. Walking closer, he opened the closet slightly and peered in. His Omega was wrapped in their mated bedsheets and blankets, surrounded by pillows. Nesting. She was nesting. She was also sound asleep. Her slight purring snores filled him with pride. Her heat would be soon. The slight knock on the door pulled him back to the moment. Quickly donning his visage of the Odin, he stalked towards the door and opened it gently. Alist was standing there, clearing waiting for them to finish so she could run her tests. Her blond hair was braided intricately into a bun. Her piercing green eyes were never still. Her skin was smooth and tan, accentuating her exotic look. She was tall, even for a woman with a thin but healthy shape. Alist was many things. Beautiful. Intelligent. Strong. But she was not what one would call a sexual creature. Otherwise Loki would have fucked her eons ago. No, she preferred the company of microbes to men or women. Everything was a test or experiment to her. He could tell she was practically frothing at the mouth to get to his mate. 

"I see your young bride has aged you." She quipped dryly. Loki narrowed his eyes at her and dropped the illusion. Stepping back he allowed her entrance. Alist all but ran into the room. She stopped when she saw the bare bed. She squeaked with excitement as she following the pillows towards the closet. Loki growled and intercepted her before she even took two footsteps. Alist scowled at him. "You know, despite popular belief, I know about this than you do. I suggest you allow me to inspect her if you want answers." She had him there. He knew next to nothing compared to her large basis of knowledge. Gritting his teeth he stepped to the side to grant her access to Payne's nest. Alist was careful as she peeked in and studied the scene. After a few moments of her leaning from side to side and crouching, she quietly slipped back and turned to smile broadly at him. "She is incredibly close to her first heat. My instincts tell me probably a week or so. I'll know more accurately when I do her blood work, but I must admit even for you, this was quite a lucky and timely find." Loki couldn't stop the smirk that graced his face. 

"Tell me, upon first inspection, what are your guesses as to her bloodline." He asked her. She sat for a moment as he watched her mind work.

"Hard to tell." She said at last. She looked thoughtful. "Without knowing her habits or basically anything about her outside of her Omega status, she could be anything." Alist slightly shrugged at him.

"How many species depend on the blood of others for sustenance?" He asked. Her eyes snapped back to his.

"She is demonstrating hematophagy?" Her voice was slow and careful, which surprised Loki. He assumed she would have flown out the window for this type of puzzle. He looked her over and then pulled the armor around his neck to the side, revealing the bite marks his mate left. Alist's eyes widened as she walked towards him to examine the wounds. "Incredible." She whispered. "This is very rare, my King. Very rare, indeed. Her bloodline must be ancient. Most of all the vampiric type have died millennia ago. And she doesn't even remotely resemble any of the ones that we know about..." her voice trailed off. Pulling back she looked up at him. "I need to get her to my lab as soon as I can. With her heat coming on in a matter of days, we don't have any time to spare. Her mating habits may be entirely unique and I am nowhere near educated in this type of species. She could kill you during her heat if she needed to feast." He hated to hear that. That meant his female would spend a lot of time away from him while they expedited the testing. 

"Do what you need to do and do it quickly. I have a world I need to burn." He said as he walked past her and out the door.


	6. Lab Rat

She awoke inside a small space surrounded by pillows and blankets. It felt... comfortable. She didn't know what to think of that. She tried to stand up only to hiss in pain at the soreness between her legs. The last memory she had before falling asleep involved blue skin and red eyes. Neither of which were anywhere near her at this point thankfully. She needed space to breathe. Looking around the smallness of the closet she realized she needed to stretch and walk around despite her discomfort. Pawing her way through the mass of blankets and trying to ignore the smells that calmed her to no end, she clambered of out the closet as best as she could. Her body tried to refuse her but she persisted. It wasn't very bright in the bedroom which was a blessing unto itself. Her eyes struggled adjusting to any light, especially when she was in darkness for prolonged periods of time. As she went to straighten up and stretch, every muscle in her being froze as she felt herself being watched. She discreetly smelled the air and didn't recognize the scent. Her lips curled off her fangs as they descended more fully in her mouth. The smell, though very unlike her Alpha's called to a more basic urge roaring through her: hunger. Turning her head slowly in the direction of the stranger, she allowed her body to coil with tension in preparation for her attack.

"You don't have to kill me, you know. As a matter of fact, I would prefer it if you didn't." The female voice sounded slow and reassuring to her. Like this female was trying to calm her. "I am the healer your Alpha spoke of. My name is Alist." The figure moved more fully out of the darker parts so Payne was able to make out her form and features. It seemed this healer wanted to reveal herself slowly. She was tall and elegant. Regal almost. She felt herself inch closer to the closet to protect it... she didn't know from what exactly, she just didn't want this female near her space. "It's alright." Alist smiled at her. "I won't touch your nest. That is for you and your Alpha. That feeling you are having is the first sign of an Omega's heat. Very common and very normal." Payne relaxed slightly at her revelation and then tensed up at the word "heat," by she pushed that feeling away so she could focus on the present. She still felt skeptical about this healer but she would watch closely as she always did. Alist moved over to the bare bed and sat down on the very edge with her palms up and out as an offering. "You can ask anything you like of me. I want you to feel safe and trust me. I am here to take you to my labs but I feel that's not a good place to start a friendship." Payne cocked her head. A friendship. Something so foreign to her. "Also, your Alpha would skin me alive if you walked out of here nude." Payne bristled at this healer always referring to "her Alpha" instead of using his name. She knew that she was trying to reinforce her role in this world but it was strange to hear it even when she felt it inside of her. She was completely unperturbed by her nudity. You didn't live long by being modest in a world of killers. The strong prevailed regardless of what armor they may or may not be wearing when they enter the arena.

Payne relaxed her stance finally and walked over to the closet door to shut it firmly. She wanted those smells to stay in there. Despite her body aching in ways it hadn't before, she refused to show weakness or hesitance in her stride. However, she did realize that she had no idea where to go to actually get dressed so they could go down to this lab. She was used to being poked and prodded to check her protein levels for an impending fight. They also did routine blood work to check for disease within her. Some of her meals had been less than savory over the years. It wasn't that she didn't want to speak with this female but she wasn't really much of a talker. She watched and analyzed. That was much more comfortable for her than actually engaging in something. But necessity dictated that sometimes little concessions were absolute in order to function.

"Clothes." She said shortly. Alist smiled again at her and got up slowly to walk over to an open arch leading to a bunch of sterile smells. And the lingering scent of her Alpha. Ah. A lavatory. She finally let her gaze roam around the room. It was enormous. Giant archways letting the moonlight pour into the room. It was mostly barren though upon her inspection. Small trinkets here and there and a large bed but everything else was sparse. It lead her to believe that her Alpha didn't spend much time in this room. It was all the same to her though. She wouldn't spend much time in here either if she could go exercise and spar. 

"Would you like to bathe first? I noticed you were still covered in some bodily fluids and/or viscera." Alist's voice drifted over to her from the bath she spoke of. Payne took a moment to look where the healer's gaze landed. She had some of the Ith still on her skin and not to mention what herAlpha had left behind. Then the words sunk in. She could bathe. Wash herself. Not just get hosed down with ice cold or blistering hot water by some asshole who leered at her while doing it. "You could take all the time you wanted and I would wait out in the bedroom to give you privacy." Her smile was kind and held no trace of bad intent. She nodded slightly at her. Just as Alist started to pass her to head into the bedroom, Payne turned towards her fully, catching her eye and causing her to stop in her tracks.

"Could you wash my hair. Please." Her voice sounded shy and rusty even to herself. It was a stupid request she almost wished she could take back-

"Of course I can." The healer's smile stretched across her face like the suns of M'Tholom over the horizon. Payne felt something inside of her that almost seemed hopeful. Something she was so unfamiliar with. But that was this entire situation. A world completely different from the one she was used to. This seemed almost scarier to her. Alist padded quietly back over to the bath she had been standing next to and starting turning some levers and dumping assorted smelly things into the water that expelled into the tub. Payne watched the steam rise off the water, releasing some smells that reminded her of something she couldn't quite grasp. It was sweet and musky. Interesting. "You can get in now if you like. It's almost done filling up." She looked at Alist's face one more time for anything that would change her mind. Nothing but reassurance was reflected back at her. She walked slowly to the steaming water and stared down into the silver tub that held it. Payne almost had to chastise herself for her hesitation. She was a warrior who had never lost a battle and yet here she stood in front of the water like she had never seen it before and in all honesty, she had never seen water so clean or blue. She gritted her teeth and stepped down into it. 

The water was warm but not searing. There were little orbs in it that were shiny and popped as she waded deeper and deeper. Taking a moment, she stuck her sharp black nail into a few of the orbs and was delighted when they popped around her. "Those are bubbles, by the way." Alist's quiet voice reminded her she was still in the presence of others. She kept her gaze averted and sunk into the water until her ample breasts were covered and the water lapped around her neck. Her body felt loose and weightless. It was.... nice. She let her head tilt back and felt the water swallow her hair into its depths. Further and further she leaned back until her entire body was under water. Everything was so quiet and peaceful. She felt the soreness between her legs start to fade. She felt her lips quirk up slightly. She could get used to this. She heard her name being called from above. She opened her eyes and watched the water distort the images above her head. She sighed internally and let herself rise to the surface. Just her eyes were above the water as she looked back at Alist who looked perplexed. "I thought..." the healer's voice trailed off as Payne watched a wave of thought cross over her regal face. Her eyes snapped back to Payne's sharply, which was surprising given Alist's current prerogative. "You are unique." Not what she was expecting but in truth she knew that. She had never met another creature like herself. It felt at times that she was a child of two worlds and yet belonged in neither. The healer suddenly donned her sweet and beguiling demeanor again as she reached for a bottle of something that sat along the edge of the tub. Sitting, she poured some of the content into her hand and beckoned Payne to come to her. "I can wash your hair now, if you like." She let herself drift back under the surface of the water and gently slid through it towards Alist's bare feet that were now on the top step of the tub. She popped her head back of the water, fully this time, and turned her back towards the healer. She felt a small touch on her shoulder. "I will begin now." She appreciated the gesture. Then she felt absolute bliss as Alist began to wash her hair. Her long but surprisingly strong fingers worked in tight circles around her head, working some wonderful smelling liquid into her tresses and scalp. She leaned back until her head rested against the healer's leg. No matter how relaxed she was, her body was always prepared for battle. Well.. except when her Alpha knotted her. Her body bloomed into an itchy heat that spread across her skin like fire. A wetness that had nothing to do with the water began to gather between her thighs. Her eyes shot open and she stiffened. The hands working her hair stopped. 

"Payne." The voice was tense. "Are you alright? Did I do something to offend you or make you uncomfortable?" 

"No." Her voice was sharp and quick. "Please finish and we shall leave." She decided this was more than enough touching for a lifetime. Her skin felt tight and the throb between her legs continued with a vengeance. She felt hot too. Unbearably so. Alist must have sensed this and hurriedly scrubbed her hair and instructed her to rinse in the water. In no time she was back out of the tub and drying off with a towel that was handed to her. Alist returned to the bedroom with something in her arms. Payne took that time to breathe slowly and allow that feeling of anxiety leave her. She wanted her Alpha. Needed him. She wanted that ache to fade as he took her. She hated it. Bracing herself she walked back into the bedroom and saw Alist standing in the middle of the room.

"Here." The healer said. She was holding that same bunch of silky bunch of fabric from the lavatory. It was emerald green and yellow. Payne eyed it over as she extended her arm out for it. It was light and airy. Certainly not armor. Most likely some little dress. She frowned slightly. "I can help you put it on, if you would like." Her eyes snapped back to Alist who patiently watched her but still seemed tense. Payne shrugged slightly and handed the mess back to the healer and stood still with her arms out in the middle of the room. Her long black hair was tangled and wet while it hung down her back in thick waves. Not that it bothered her. Bathing was also something one wasn't to get used to in slavery. The fabric whooshed and swirled around her body cooling the water droplets that still clung to her skin as the healer intricately folded and wrapped and knotted the stuff around her until she was covered in an elaborate set of swirls. Her midriff showed slightly around her hips and her back was exposed but the rest of her body was adorned with this sheer fabric. She was looking herself over when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and the slight pull of a comb going through her hair. She stayed stock-still as Alist began to comb all the tangles out of her hair gently. Once Alist seemed satisfied, she set the comb down and began to braid Payne's hair just as intricately as she had dressed her. "There." The voice said, much less tension than before. Payne looked over to the mirror she was being directed towards. She didn't look like the animal she had imagined. Instead she looked docile and quaint. Except for her stare which emanated mistrust and disdain for her current image. The stark yellow of her eyes against her skin and thick black lashes didn't help either. 

"Do you not care for it? If so, I can try to find you some different attire." The voice held no animosity or accusation. 

"It will be fine." She said quietly. "Lead me to your laboratory." 

\--------

Loki sat and listened to the daily prattle of the elders who advised the AllFather. Honestly he had no idea why Odin would need advisors, there wasn't any possible way these old and wizened men were older than His Highness. Loki smirked internally at the thought. He needed to visit the old man soon. His mind went on a tangent of rage and emotions as he imagined the Avengers falling to their deaths as he tore their world asunder, one ear still listening to the droll before him. Yet unlike previous times he had planned his revenge, his mind wandered to his Omega. He wondered if she had awoken yet. If she was still curled up in her nest. Whether she had gone willingly or with a fight to Alist's lab. Then a smoldering image of her bent before him as he forced his knot inside of her, her eyes wide and her mouth parted to drag air into her lungs. Her pretty pink pussy gushing slick onto him as she convulsed into orgasm. She had taken him so perfectly.

"AllFather?" The wheezy old voice brought him to the present. All eyes were on him hesitantly and expectantly as they waited for whatever answer they thought the AllFather would give.

"I need time to think this over, Noble Jekra." With a wave of his hand towards the door, Loki bid them adieu. "Later we will discuss my intended plans for this council and for my son, Thor. His obvious disregard for Asgard needs to be dealt with promptly." The old men bowed and shuffled out of the council chambers. Looking over at the metallic chalice in front of him, he watched Odin's distorted face melt away revealing his own. He could feel his erection throbbing with need. He snarled slightly. He didn't need this shit. Not now. Not when he was so close to getting his revenge. And yet, he had been the one to bring her here. To fuck her. To make her body responsive to his own. To claim her. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he felt the ache deep in his skull spread behind his eyes. Perhaps he would go fuck her and get it out of his system so he could function properly. Gritting his teeth, he donned the illusion once again and headed towards his bedroom. The halls were scarce of Asgardians as they went about their days completely unaware of what or who he was. He pondered the times he had spent playing in these halls as a child, truly thinking himself one of them. Of playing with his older brother who was always more muscled and bullheaded. As they aged, Loki had put on some muscle as well and he eventually was the same height as Thor, yet he preferred to use his magic and his intelligence rather than sheer brute force. Females had drooled over Thor and sought his chambers frequently. The ones his brother had turned down came to him instead. He was always second choice. But not with your Omega, his mind chided him. No, he thought, to her I am her provider and source of comfort. I am all she craves and she is bound to me. He felt his pupils dilate and his knuckles cracked as he tightened his fist. Her first heat would be something he had never experienced. In truth he had no idea how his own body would react. He thought he could control himself better but that was quickly diminished when he had stepped foot into his room with her. Her smell drove him mad. She was sweet and spicy. Feminine yet very strong. He salivated as he thought of her. He finally noticed he was standing outside of his room. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself.

He stepped inside only to find she was not in here. Alist must have taken her to the labs. He paused suddenly. He could smell his little Omega's scent coming from the bathroom. He walked in quietly and observed the tub that had recently been used. He almost growled when he thought about Alist seeing her naked. It was irrational and it pissed him off to no end. Alist was female and not interested in anything other than science. Yet his female was off limits to everyone. He scrubbed his face as he cut off that line of thought. Alist would need her to undress at some point for the heat test. She had told him she needed to feel the female's cervix for the telltale dilation that occurred to ensure conception. Which is why it hurt so bad for the Omega. Their bodies cramped as the womb opened to accept the Alpha's semen. Once they were knotted, the cramping would subside until the next wave hit. Biology was a cruel bitch. It made her need him desperately to the point of pain. He grew harder at the thought. Grinding his teeth, he decided he would go to the labs. He was initially hesitant at the thought because he didn't want to witness all the dullness that entailed that particular part of her stay, but he found himself unable to stay away from her right now. Leaving his room, he made his way to the depths below the palace. Alist's labs were down here because he needed them to be. She did routine blood work on him to help make him stronger. When it came to the battle of wills, Loki had never lost. He was the God of Mischief and Lies. He would win no matter what it took. His physical prowess was just a small part of what made him so dangerous. The Avengers had learned the hard way when they dealt with him before. He could make them appear to be sitting in a desert. Feel the rough sand berate their faces and the sun burn their skin. All the while he could kill them as they sat dazed in the illusion. His mind was always churning to look for the advantage. This entire scheme was a giant game to him. He moved his pieces around while witnessing the destruction of worlds and furthered his hold on life itself. He smiled evilly as descended the staircase that lead him to the doors of the laboratory. 

He waves his hand over the talisman that kept the door locked. Hearing the gears whir, he felt a rush of air as it released and swung open to him. The smell of cleaners and a variety of other nauseating scents hit him. He grimaced slightly as he moved further in, avoiding the large metal tables and shelving that lined the walls. Turning the corner into a smaller area, he spotted them through the glass. His female was stunning. She seemed completely at ease with what Alist was doing. He saw the vials of blood lined up next to her as she lay on one of those uncomfortable tables. She was nude but the bath suited her well. He clasped his hands behind his back as he watched her stare at the ceiling. He saw her jolt slightly and her head snapped up to look at him. Her eyes locked on his and he saw her mouth part. The smell of her started to permeate the air and he let his arms fall to the side as he stalked closer to the entrance to the room. Alist turned towards him as well when she saw the look on Payne's face. She walked to the door and opened it for him. The smell of his Omega made his cock pound painfully as he entered. He nearly had to duck to get into the room. Everything in here was designed for the healer and though she was tall, she wasn't nearly as tall as Loki. 

"I am glad you came down." Alist said, breaking the sexual tension in the air. "I wanted to check something while she was in your presence." The healer motioned for him to go stand next to Payne. He saw her nipple were a deep pink and very hard as she breathed. Her bare pussy was shielded by her legs that lay straight in front of her. It didn't matter though. He would have her as soon as Alist was done. "Go ahead and touch her please." His head whipped around to look at Alist who had managed to secure a small stool and was sitting at the end of the bed Payne was laying on. She had one gloved hand on her ankle and the other was reaching below the bed to pull out what appeared to be a stirrup. She smiled at Payne now, "Please scoot forward and place your feet in the stirrups with your rear on the edge of the gurney. Make sure you bend your knees comfortably because this may take a few moments." He looked back at Payne who suddenly appeared dubious. Her black arched eyebrows lowered slightly for a moment before she complied with the request. "My King, please touch your Omega." Loki felt his hand lower to Payne's face as he moved to stand next to her. She stared up at him now, eyes slightly widened as she watched his hand descend towards her. His fingertips touched her face and he felt her lean against him slightly. "Ok. Good. Please kiss her or show her some sort of affection." He saw Payne wince slightly before he took her mouth voraciously. Her tongue was so sweet as he sucked on her. Her mouth had opened for him without hesitation and earned her a purr from him. He felt her gasp at his mouth and pull away slightly in what appeared to be discomfort. His instincts compelled him to turn on Alist and growl deeply at her. He was ready to rip her apart. She raised both of her hands in surrender as she slid back on that stool of hers. 

"My King, her exam is finished. Please don't perceive this as a threat to you or your Omega. I merely needed to check her to give you an estimate on her heat." The healer was talking slowly and enunciating each word to him. The fog lifted slightly as he took in her words. He felt himself straighten back up from the fighting stance he had apparently gotten in. 

"When." He said deeply.

"Any day now, my King." Alist said looking at him with a smile. "When you had initiated contact with her, I felt her dilate slightly, hence your discomfort." She had directed the last part to Payne. "For that I am sorry. This exam is not a very pleasant one, but it is necessary to determine your cycle. Seeing this is your first and you are still quite young, I assumed it would be a few months at the least before your body would respond so strongly to your Alpha. I am delighted to say that there will be a strong chance you could be pupped after this heat. All things remaining constant, that is." She said with finality and a slight nod. 

"Pupped." Payne's voice sounded unsure. He turned back towards her and looked at her face. She seemed distant in that moment. He didn't like it. 

"Look at me." He commanded. She looked up at him and he walked towards her. "You will accept what I am going to do to you when your heat arrives. There will be no refusal." He leaned towards her and placed his wide palm over her womb. "This is mine. You will give me heirs throughout your life. This is your purpose now. To serve me. To bear me healthy offspring who will become strong warriors in the years to come." He lowered his voice slightly as he put his face right in front of hers. "You will be filled with my cum each heat and I will watch you grow round with my pups. You will nurse them at your breast and you will serve me on all fours." He watched her quiver slightly at his words. Her arousal hit him hard. "Leave." He commanded. Alist took a quick bow and left. His other hand grabbed Payne by the back of the neck and pulled her off that damn bed. His kissed her roughly and bit her lips as both of his hands grabbed her ass and kneaded the healthy flesh there. He felt her run against him as she moaned into his mouth. Impatient, he whipped her around and bent her over the bed as he loosened the ties of his breeches. Once his thick cock sprung free, he grabbed the back of Payne's knee and lifted her leg up. Her beautiful pussy was glistening and slick was running between her thighs. He leaned over her back and sunk his teeth into the soft flesh on her neck, breaking open the wounds he had already left there. Once her blood hit his tongue he rammed his cock all the way to the hilt inside of her. Her scream echoed throughout the soundproof lab. The rhythm he set was punishing. The loud, wet noises her pussy made as he slammed in and out of her fueled his lust even more. He wished desperately that she was already in heat so he could deposit his cum inside of her fertile womb. Just the thought of it had his knot swelling painfully. He wrapped his arm around her waist but wasn't satisfied with the barrier of clothes he still had on. With barely a thought he vanished his attire and came in contact with her searing hot skin. He moaned his appreciation into the back of her neck as he suckled the tender flesh there. His other hand snaked around to massage her clit. The tiny hoop there always enticed him. Payne was shaking and panting in his arms. He felt her body gush more slick onto him in preparation for his knot. His grip tightened on her waist as he pushed his knot fully inside of her and was rewarded with her going limp against him as her pussy contracted and convulsed on his knot. Growling deeply he released the back of her neck and slammed his hips forward as he howled his orgasm. His balls tightening and depositing copious amounts of semen inside of her as he pushed up into her womb. She screamed again as her walls were coated by him, their mingled sweat dripping off their skin. The constant flow and pulse of his knot made him hyper aware of their position. His knees were bent slightly due to their height difference and it was uncomfortable. Rather than stand like this, he merely lifted her as he stood to his full height and slowly sank to the floor so he could rest with her pressed safely against the front of him. They were side by side and he could feel her small body quivering against him. Brushing what was left of her braided hair to the side, he gently licked her neck and kissed the side of her face. For some reason he felt the urge to comfort so he began to purr for her. The deep rumble in his chest earned him a contented sigh from his Omega. 

"Is this all you want me for?" The question held no accusation, just curiosity. His purr died in his throat as he contemplated. In truth this is exactly why he wanted an Omega. To breed with and produce heirs. But he realized that he wanted her specifically, whether that was due to biology or not didn't change anything. 

"Yes." He said simply. He assumed she would become angry as most females do when they realize why some men seek their company. Females tend to desire romance and sweet nothings. These were things he couldn't provide. As he awaited her stiffness and anger he was met with her stare as she turned to look at him. 

"Well you certainly smell better than the Ith." She said just as matter of factly to him. Loki felt himself laugh out loud as he looked at her. Again she surprised him with her general acceptance of what was happening. He assumed her orgasms certainly helped the situation. 

"And so do you now that you've bathed." He grinned at her and was met with an equally mischievous look. Nipping her shoulder, he ignored the smile coming from outside the glass of the lab. Alist was too fucking nosy sometimes. And definitely too goddamned happy, he thought as he laid his head down against Payne's shoulder. Perhaps he could get used to this.


	7. Heat

Payne could feel her Alpha pressed against her back. It wasn't uncomfortable or even unwelcome. It made her uneasy though. Uneasy because she needed to think and being near him always seemed to make her brain much less functional. She wasn't sure how she should feel about having offspring. Initially she wanted nothing to do with it, but her body seemed to have different plans. One fatal mistake most beings made when they were around her was assuming her silence was a lack of intelligence. She preferred the comfort of silence because it allowed her mind expand and take everything in all around her. Her Alpha was... unusual. She could sense a vulnerability about him. Especially when he had shown his true heritage. Obviously it was something he wasn't comfortable with, always donning his preferred form of Asgardian. He was beautiful though. He was lean and muscular. Cunning. His face was regal to match his status. His long black hair was something she truly enjoyed though. It was the only part of him she considered "his." It was the one thing about him that didn't change when he changed forms. It was just... Loki.

She had started to feel more restless and off since they had left the lab. She knew what the healer said was true. It would be coming soon. Small cramps and aches had started flaring up between her hips. The discomfort made way to pain. Every time a truly painful cramp started, her Alpha stirred and started mounting her. She would growl and resist futilely yet her body demanded what he had to offer. Only when he would ejaculate would she be given reprieve. She had lost count how many times her cunt spasmed around his knot. Her thighs had become slightly chapped as was her backside. They had fucked ever way one could manage. Now they were in her nest. Her eyes raced between all the pillows and bedding. Nothing was in the right spot. She kept shuffling things around in between her cramps. She needed it to be right. It was almost obsessive. She tried to fight it but it wound up causing her more agony if left alone. As she crawled towards another pillow to fix it, she felt her body still and the world stop. Her skin blossomed in sweat. Her mouth began to water and her fangs elongated. She could smell her Alpha, feel him in her bones. She flipped around to look at him, eyes wide. His eyes had snapped open to look at her too. She watched his pupils blow wide and his jaw clench. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. He sat up on his haunches and purred deeply. She began to pant heavily, her body shaking. The cramps ceased completely for a moment, only to return with crippling force. She gasped as she felt her womb convulse inside her and slick gush down her thighs, coating the bedding beneath her. Her heat had come.

\------

Loki had felt a deep stirring, waking him from his slumber. He knew her heat would come soon and as such he had refused to leave her side. Every time her body tightened in discomfort, his cock hardened and his knot swelled as the crown wept precum. He would force himself inside of her tight pussy and ride her restlessly. As soon as he truly knotted her, he felt her body calm. She wouldn't thrash or try to buck him off anymore. She would quietly curl against him and relax. His Alpha side was elated with her actions. He needed her to need him. He was the only male who had what she needed. His cum. Despite her lucid hesitation of having pups, he saw the need to be bred in her eyes as he fucked her. She would pant and beg for him. He didn't even think she was aware of her chant for him. Loki. Loki. Loki. Alpha. My Alpha. Then she would scream as his cock pressed against her opening cervix and he would empty his load inside of her needy cunt. Even after his knot softened and slipped free of her, he would press his palm against her opening to keep more from spilling out. She would moan in her sleep and press against him. Now her heat permeated the air like thick humidity. She was shaking and covered in sweat. Her beautiful pink nipples were red and swollen. Her slick was running down her thighs and pooling on the bedding beneath her. His lungs were filled with the smell of her hormones. Her body was screaming at him to fuck her and fill her. And he was all too happy to oblige. He would get his children from her. Now.

He growled at her. She mewled at him and lowered her chest to the ground, allowing her ass to remain up in the air. She was submitting to him. No fighting. No resistance. Exactly what he needed. He was on her in a second. He grabbed her hips and spun her towards him. His cock was so hard it was painful. His precum was dripping onto her swollen pussy lips as he lined up with her. The demeanor of the God of Lies and Mischief was gone. His instincts were in charge. Breeding her was the only thing that mattered. Not Thor nor Odin. Not the Avengers or even Thanos. This Omega in front of him was his end game in this moment. His cock swelled larger than he had ever felt. Something that occurred in Alphas to further ensure conception. He gripped her hips even tighter, his nails digging into her causing her to bleed. He leaned over her her back and sunk his teeth into the nape of her neck, her blood filled his mouth. She was so sweet. He reared back his hips and then thrust deeply into her. She screamed in agony as she pushed her hips back against him, trying to get him deeper. Her pussy was on fire. So hot and tight. So different from before and unlike anything he had ever experienced. Her slick was leaking unceremoniously onto him as he thrust in and out of her. His balls were tightening already. He instinctively knew that he would put out much more than normal, despite how many times they had fucked earlier. As if sensing his impending orgasm, Payne arched her hips up against, taking him deeper than ever. His head slipped past her cervix and was deeply imbedded her womb. Each time he tried to pull out to maintain his thrusting, her cervix would tighten on his shaft just below the crown causing the most exquisite pain/pleasure he had ever felt. Her pussy was convulsing on him in a steady rhythm now. Her mouth was wide open and her eyes were rolled into the back of her head. She was just an animal, like him. His knot was almost completely swollen. It was harder to catch inside of her due to her slick. But his body relented and his knot caught inside her, expanding her pussy even more. His body shuddered and then his cock was expelling cum into her fertile womb. That thought alone cause him to grit his teeth and force her body flat beneath him as he gripped her shoulders and forced himself even more inside of her. The orgasm that was wracking his body left him completely drained. As their bodies stilled for a moment and their breathing evened out, he could feel his cock still shuddering inside of her. With what little energy he had, he reached around to the front of her below them and pressed his palm against the small expanse between her hips. The heat alone was scorching. It was the last thought he had before falling asleep still on top of her.

\----

Payne's body was a mess. It had only been the first wave of her heat too. She wondered if she would even survive this. She found she didn't really care as long as Loki was inside of her. He had tried to pull out and roll off of her at one point but she had bit his bicep and held onto him. She lapped at his blood as it gave her some sustenance and energy. He had purred for her and she felt his kisses on her neck. There was so much affection in those little acts. It made her feel raw and exposed. She wanted him and another more insane part of her wanted him to want her as well. And not just as an incubator. Speaking of, she was almost swollen from the cum that had come out of him. It was uncomfortable and yet she would kill anyone who tried to empty it from her. The sex had been one giant orgasm for her, no matter the pain. She was barely aware enough to breathe through it. She was glad he was her Alpha. She had a feeling that other Alphas would not have been as careful with her in the aftermath. Loki certainly wasn't the most affectionate being but she wasn't either. These little moments filled the space between when there were no acts of intimacy beyond fucking. 

Her body started to cramp again as the next wave started. Hardly any time had passed since the first one. He had finally slipped out of her when she made to get on her knees to let him breed her again. He stopped her and laid her on her back, her legs spread wide. His hair was sleek with sweat and who knows what else. It fell around his face making him look more like the god he was. His green eyes were bright and utterly focused on her. She mewled at him again as her hips rose unbidden towards him in an offering. His cock was jutting out proudly in front of him. She was still amazed how something that large fit inside of her and how it felt so good. He reached down and grasped his thick cock, stroking it as he look at her. She had seen men do this many times before and after fights. She had found it weak and sickening. Now her eyes were glued to him, her desire to take him in her mouth came out of thin air. The cramping was still a source of great pain, but she refused to deny herself this. His eyes widen as she sprung forward and grabbed ahold of his cock. Her fangs had elongated but she intended to use them nonetheless. Her hands were over top of his as she opened her mouth and allowed him to slide along her tongue. She was looking up at him to gauge his reaction and she was pleased when his head fell back and he moaned loudly. She could barely fit him in her mouth, just the tip and a little below, but she worked him anyways. She was going off guesses but he didn't seem to have any objections, so she continued. She sucked and swirled her tongue over the thick head. The liquid that seeped out of him was salty and bitter. She liked it. Then she allowed her fangs to gently rake over him. Before she could blink she was on her back again. Loki was over top of her and then he was kissing her deeply. He was licking her mouth and he thrust his cock along her thigh. She nipped his lower lip, earning another moan. He leaned up, breaking their kiss and did something that floored her. He smiled. Genuinely smiled. Then that smile turned wicked as she watched his eyes flare red and his pale skin fade to blue. He felt so cool against her overheated skin. She liked this form just as much as the other. 

"Knot me, Alpha." She begged. He rubbed his thick cock along her thigh again.

"Tell me you want me to fuck you full of my pups." He growled at her. "Tell me you need me to cum in you until you're round with my children." His eyes were glowing. His voice had deepened with his desire. Her cunt spasmed and nipples hardened more.

"Fuck me, Loki." She gasped. "Breed me until I bear your children. I want to..." She was surprised she meant it too. She did want that in this moment. He seemed extremely satisfied with her answer as he leaned down and suckled her swollen nipples. 

"I can't wait until your tits are even more swollen with milk. I'll feed from you just as much as the pups." He sucked particularly hard causing her to moan and rub her pussy along his thigh. The cramp was excruciating now. Sensing her discomfort, he lined up with her and slowly entered her. Never had he allowed her to adjust to his size like this. It felt wonderful. He lowered his body until he was flush with hers. His hands snaked around the back of her head, cradling her up. Then he began to kiss her, lightly at first. Gentle licks and bites, mimicking his light thrusts. She was on fire. His mouth was cool and tasted of mint. She found she was craving that taste. Her sharp black nails gently ran along his biceps near her face. She felt completely owned by him. This wasn't what she expected from him. She thought the next few days, or however long this would last, he would fuck her like a mindless animal. She certainly felt like one. But no, he was taking his time to... care for her? Her thoughts quickly faded as his thrusts started to quicken and get more powerful. She felt her cunt spasmed along his shaft and she could felt her cervix cramp to open for him. One particularly hard thrust and his cock entered her womb. The pain was something else, but she came anyways. Her mouth opened to scream but nothing came out. Loki was grunting and growling at her. She knew he was about to knot her. The swell of him suddenly caught inside of her and he moaned loudly as he thrust one more time and stilled. The tendons in his neck strained as she felt his release flood her. It was cold just like his skin. And as before, there was even more of it than normal. Even more than his Asgardian form. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as the cramping started to ebb and only pleasure existed. His head fell forward and rested against her own, their breath mingled together. 

"My Omega..." It sounded reverent as her mind slowly slipped away as exhaustion overtook her.


	8. Blood and Lightning

The following days, or weeks as it felt because he had no idea, went by in a blur. Loki has spent nearly all of that time balls deep inside of her. He had allowed her to feed from him during that time and as such he was covered with speckles of dried blood around the holes she left. He was exhausted. They last they had fucked was that morning and right after his last load entered her, her hormones started to ebb. Her smell dimmed and wasn't so thick he could taste it. Her heat was finally over. Alist had periodically requested blood samples from Payne of which Loki had to retrieve. He would have torn the healer apart if she came near them. So little vials and syringes were left outside of their nest every evening along with supplements and food. Despite having eaten almost every meal that was left for them, they were both weak and exhausted. For reasons unknown to him, he had fed her by hand. He gave her all the best pieces of meat and he only ate after she was sated. It was almost like a dream where he was some sort of male who cared for his female. Not just using her to get what he wanted. Now reality was resurfacing and his goals were ever present in his mind. He was glad for it in many ways. To distract himself from all of the loving moments they had shared in that little space. Never had he spent so much time with anyone like that. It was... unsettling.

Now he groaned as he pulled out of Payne, the last rush of semen gushing onto the blankets that were damn near coated with the stuff. He needed a shower like three days ago. Plus his cock was incredibly sore from all the fucking, despite how much slick she produced. As he sat up on his knees he looked around the nest. Everything was scattered and covered in fluids. Their smells covered every square inch of that closet space. Payne had removed all clothing he had kept in here prior to her heat, thankfully. That could have taken many attempts to get the smell out. Scrubbing his face he looked over her passed out/sleeping form for what felt like the first time in ages. Her body was mottled with bites and bruises in various stages of healing. The back of her neck was a mess. He had claimed her over and over to the point his jaw was sore from the effort. He rubbed his jaw as he thought about it, unhappy to discover stubble. He was clean shaven. Always. 

Cracking open the door, he slipped out and stretched as he stood. It was nighttime so no lights to blind him. Just the soft ambience of candles and magic lighting his room. The smells in the room seemed too sterile all of the sudden. Payne's nest was where his olfactory senses wanted to stay. All of his bones must have cracked as he twisted around, loosening his limbs. Just as he walked to the lavatory he heard a small knock at the door. The soft rap let him know it was Alist. Stalking towards the door, unconcerned with his nudity, he pulled it open and stepped back to let the healer in. Her eyes widened to see him for a moment then spread into a huge grin as she entered the room.

"So. You look like shit." She said still smiling as she crossed her arms over her chest and surveyed the damage. "Must have been amazing." Loki grunted at her as he resumed his path to the lavatory. She was hot on his heels as she raised her eyebrows expectantly. Couldn't even take a piss without an audience, he sighed internally.

"It was exhausting. With any luck, she's pregnant and we can move on." If relieving himself felt like a miracle, he could only imagine what a bath would feel like. Eyeing the steam rising from the tub, he grinned as he started his descent. The warm water lapped at his feet, then hips and finally swallowed his chest as he sighed.

"Such déjà vu I am experiencing." Alist quipped from the edge of the tub, her feet soaking in the water. 

"Why are you here, Alist? I don't know if she has more blood to give at this point." He said tiredly.

"Well, if you must know and I know you do, I have discovered her heritage. And her lineage such as it is." The healer said casually. Loki turned slowly to look at her, stalking forward until he was a few feet from her.

"And what is she." He breathed, tension filling the air.

"It was excruciating to track down her blood. The normal Aesir has a limited number of genetic possibilities which makes it easy to track. But Payne.... she has endless combinations within her blood." Alist excitedly relayed. "She is the last of her kind. The only remaining Vstirl in existence." Loki cocked his head to the side. He had been around for eons, and never had he heard of Vstirls in mythology or otherwise. Perhaps Alist was mistaken.

"I haven't heard of this before. Are you sure?" He asked, echoing his thoughts.

"I was confused too when the results kept coming back unknown. I tried different combinations of DNA I had gathered of the last few millennia." Alist was still just as animated as before, her hands echoing her movements in the lab, no doubt. "So I went further back. Took a few trips to different realms. Followed the trace of minerals I found in her blood that were specific to certain regions. Finally I found remains in the Isle of the Djen. These remains were identified by the remaining few creatures that occupied the Djen known as the Bolutni. They called them V'astixa dèt Djeniti. The Soul Eaters." Loki felt his hackles raise slightly. Alist continued, "The Vstirls were the only known species in all of the realms to be known as this. The reason you don't remember them is because they were believed to have been extinct for eons prior to your birth and even Odin's for that matter. They were the ancient race believed to have created Asgard and even the planet Thanos was born on: Titan. The Midgardians call it Saturn's Moon." Loki's eyes widened as he mulled this over.

"Why were they believed to have been extinct, then?" His eyes snapping up to hers.

"They were thought to have died off for a multitude of reasons, namely because the Royal family had gone mad. The last recorded King was T'Helta and he was consumed with perfection. He single handedly almost destroyed his entire race to purify his bloodline. Incest was big in the Royal family." She said casually. Most monarchies made this mistake, Loki had discovered throughout his existence. "Anyway, as I dug deeper into their anatomy, based off the fossils I extracted-" Loki smirked, where the hell did she get the time to do this shit? "one identifying factor in the Royal family was a physical attribute that no other Vstirl demonstrated in all recordings I read."

"And what the fuck was it?" Loki growled impatiently. Alist smiled darkly before replying.

"Yellow irises." She said. Loki blinked. Payne was Royalty? 

"So if she is part of this Royal family that was thought extinct long before Odin's existence, please tell me how she was born 16 years ago."

"I don't know." Alist said thoughtfully, staring off at the other end of the bath. "It makes sense she was a slave though." She continued, focusing back on him. "Her lineage has been forgotten by almost all those living now. It would make sense an orphan would wind up the way she has. No one would recognize their race nor has anyone for millennia."

"Are we certain she's an orphan? Obviously someone brought her into this existence within the last two decades."

"There's no way of telling. I will have to dig deeper, but I don't think I missed anything, unless someone is hiding it. Or them." Alist said. Loki was unsure of what the implications were due to her heritage. 

"If she is the species you are describing, how is she different from the other species that feed off the blood of others?" He asked.

"Well for one, Vstirl have two maturation cycles they go through. The first is around age ten and the second around age twenty. But for the Royal family, specifically direct descendants of T‘Helta, it wasn't as specific as those timeframes, due to the fact of inbreeding. T‘Helta unioned with his twin sister, Sereya. They bore a son and a daughter, G‘Tst and Lyritre. Tragically that's where the bloodline ends for this dynasty. At least recordings of it. The lifespan of a Vstirl was recorded to be almost infinite, all things remaining constant with their health. T‘Helta's father and mother were cousins and similar up the chain. Male and female relatives were commonly paired together. Therefore due to the recessive nature of all the genetics involved, the records indicate they suffered from various maladies. The most notable was sensitivity to light. Basically the modern Midgardians vampire, if you will. The UV rays caused the skin to-"

"Burn off, yes." He interrupted. "What were the maturation cycles?" He asked.

"Well that's the interesting part." As if none of this was? "The first maturation cycle resulted in the offspring needing to feed from blood sources. So children up to the age of ten could live off other sources besides that. The upper cuspids would not descend until this time, when the child's mouth was big enough to house them. The second maturation cycle results in more physical and mental enhancements. The most obvious are wings." Alist said eyeing him.

"Wings?"

"Wings. The upper scapula will develop-" Alist began

"So she will be able to fly then?" His mind was reeling with possibilities. 

"Yes, I believe so. The other noticeable difference will be her Vstirlaya. She has her lineage in plain sight." Alist said chuckling. "It can be revealed two ways: when the patriarch in her direct line of descent makes physical contact of some sort with her or when she becomes pregnant. Both, equally sexist." Alist sighed. Wings... she was death on the ground now, he could only imagine what she would be like in the sky. "So, back to her lineage. I truly believe she is the daughter of Lyritre. Mainly because G‘Tst was a known sadist amongst his people. He tortured, maimed and killed for fun. He had once beaten Lyritre in public for her attire."

"Well didn't you say they often married their male relatives?" He asked.

"Yes, they typically did and usually at the order of T`Helta himself. But all of my readings of Lyritre lead me to believe she would not conform to it and I don't think it was just because G`Tst was the way he was. I personally believe she ran away with the Htbura. The captain of the guard so to speak. His name was Areth. If my assumption is correct, Areth is her father, someone T`Helta considered impure. But the records end shortly after Lyritre's disappearance after the Great War in which Thanos' parents, A'Lars and Sui-San, raided the Isle of Djen and slaughtered T`Helta. But the killing didn't stop there. It spread until all Vstirl were believed dead." Alist looked remorse in relaying this information to him. "Except for G`Tst as it were. He conspired with A'Lars to slaughter his own kind. He became an Eternal on their planet. Records of him ended after the Isle of Djen was raided. Many accounts prior to that indicate he was in love with his sister despite the fact he would beat her mercilessly. His insanity probably fueled his hatred for his own kind, which effectively ended the species as a whole." Loki rubbed his eyes. There was a lot of information he had to dissect. If what Alist discovered was indeed true, especially if she were the blooded daughter of this Lyritre, her claim on the galaxy would further his plans to end Midgard. But that constituted a legal marriage. One in which he would have to portray as Odin marrying this girl. He didn't like it. Not. At. All. He didn't love Payne but he also found he didn't want anyone else to have her, even if she weren't pregnant, though unlikely at this point. She was his. Perhaps it was time he began to deploy his resources and see if he could track down the possible dam and/or sire of his mate.

\-------

Payne sat in darkness as she listened to Alist and Loki speak. She had known the moment he pulled out of her, her body in tune with his. Their voices were muffled but her hearing was excellent. She was some sort of extinct race, she gathered. Also a part of a Dynasty. Again a child of two worlds and belonging in neither, she thought indifferently. She stretched her toes and arched her back. Her muscles were sore and all of Loki's claim bites ripped open as she moved. They were deep but not unbearable. She needed her nest, but she needed to get out of this fucking closet and walk around. Slipping carefully out of their nest and grabbing some clothes Alist had laid out for her - thankfully no dresses this time - and dressing hurriedly as she left the room without a sound. The leather breeches fit her perfectly. They were the same emerald color her Alpha wore. The tunic was very much the same. She never had clothes fit quite as well as these. Looking down the long hallways on either side of her, she settled on following the smell of fresh air. She padded quietly down the hall, her rhythmic breathing was her only companion. As she turned a corner she saw the moon gleaming outside of the archway next to a courtyard. The air was cool but not cold. The smell of flowers wafted over to her as she stared up at the stars. She stepped out onto the grass, carefully testing it with her toes. It was soft and dry. She smiled and dig her feet in a little more, reveling in the dirt between her toes. 

She heard footsteps come around the corner. As she turned she saw guards walking in formation down the hall. One turned and looked at her. His surprised look told her all she needed to know. She would kill tonight. 

"Stop! What are you doing here?" The guard yelled, alerting the others to her presence. They all stopped and stalked towards her, their weapons drawn and their shields raised. Her tangled hair hung around her face, but did nothing to conceal her humorless smile. "I said what are you doing here?!" He yelled louder this time. Before they had time to react she was on the closest guard, ripping his helmet off and tearing his chainmail as if it were tissue paper. His weapon, a halberd, was much too long for close ranged combat and utterly useless, so she snapped it in half and ran the blade through his chest, rejoicing in the death prattle as his lungs filled with blood. She sunk her teeth into his neck as she whipped them around so his back was facing the next attacker. The long sword rammed into the guard's shoulder as he hung limp against her. She dropped him immediately and kicked out at the new attacker. Her food made contact with his wrist that still clung to the sword embedded in his peer, effectively snapping the bone. His scream echoed and the guards took a new approach: attack all at once. She ducked as two more swords clashed above her head. She launched upwards and twisted with a hand on each blade. She thrust the guards swords into their respective chests and ducked out of the way of a heavy steel shield. The arc of the shield alerted her to the fact her attacker was off balance. She quickly took advantage and jumped upon his back like a great feline. As she maneuvered her arms around while he struggled to regain his balance, she snapped his neck like a twig and sunk her fangs deep into the left side of his neck. One guard remained, the largest of them all. As she greedily swallowed the last guard's life force, she never allowed her eyes to leave her newest opponent. He carried a large hammer and had an air of authority. He didn't wear a helmet either. She knew he would be her most difficult kill because he was the most scarred of them all. More wounds meant more kills meant more experience. The guard fell from her grasp with a pathetic thud. She growled as she watched her opponent begin to walk towards her. She could hear his heartbeat. It wasn't racing. He wasn't afraid of her, just cautious. She ceased her growling and stood as tall as she could muster. 

"Who are you?" She asked, genuinely curious. The guard didn't answer her for a moment.

"I am Thor Odinson." He said pegging her with a hard stare. 

"Odanson?" She said quizzically. He had two names? To her general surprise he broke a smile and laughed at her. 

"No. Odin-son. It's a surname to alert you to the fact that I am the son of Odin. The ruler of Asgard." He said confidently. Now she saw the arrogance he held in his posture. 

"Does that mean you serve Loki?" She asked. The smile fell from this Thor Odinson's face as he regarded her. His entire demeanor changed.

"My brother died in an attempt to save my Jane. Loki is dead." He said tightly. She cocked her head at him. They looked nothing like brothers. They were the same height but as different as night and day in their looks. "How did you know him?" Thor asked, his gaze trying to penetrate her very soul. She didn't answer him. Not right away at least. She walked towards him now, slowly. She gauged how his grip tightened on his hammer and his eyes narrowed as he scanned her. She was roughly five feet away at this point. "Come any closer female and I will be forced to attack." His voice was tight. She smiled humorlessly at him.

"You sat and watched me kill your men to gauge my ability to fight." She stated simply. "But what you witnessed was my ability to feed. Fighting is quite a different thing." 

\------

Loki had mulled over the information Alist gave him for a few moments. She had risen from the edge of the tub and went back into his room. In truth he still wasn't happy with her being so close to Payne but he knew he would have to lose those silly thoughts before they became habit. Not the most restful bath he had taken but it certainly made him feel more like himself. It washed away all the traces of hormones and fluids thereof. He ascended the stairs that lead into the tub and began to dry off with a thick towel. The water droplets fell from his hair as he unceremoniously ran his fingers through it to brush it away from his face. He turned to walk back into his room when Alist skidded to a halt in front of him. Her face was ashen.

"She's gone, Your Highness." Her voice was slow and careful, but the words held the impact nonetheless. The sound that came from him had Alist stepping back slowly. Instead of dressing normally, he allowed his magic to conjure his battle attire and encase him in it. He didn't bother with the helmet because he would just have to remove it when he sunk his teeth so deep into the back of her neck he would snap her fucking spine. He stalked past Alist who followed him out into the halls. He inhaled deeply. Her scent wasn't as strong as earlier but she still smelled of their nest. As he headed off down the corridor he became aware of the fact that Alist was all but running to keep up. It was irritating that she felt the need to come with him. There was nothing she could do to calm him or spare Payne from his wrath. The air around him had chilled immensely and he could see his breath as he exhaled. Something that happened when he was supremely pissed off. The Jötunn side came out in various ways. He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment as he picked up a sound. Alist ran right into the back of him. Stilling his breathing he heard it. The telltale sign of battle: grunts and scraping metal pieces. He snarled into the air and all but ran to the noise. Turning the corner he saw a dead body, throat ripped open and the corpse drained of nearly all blood. 

"You are an abomination I will rid this world of." Loki felt his rage ebb for a moment and then go nuclear. Thor. His head whipped over to his brother as he saw him nursing his right arm and a few cuts covering his face. His hair was disheveled and his armor a little bloody. Mjölnir was embedded in the ground slightly at Thor's feet. Then there was Payne. She was wearing leather that held her body and displayed his colors. His Alpha approved but Loki fucking didn't. He saw blood on her face and her bottom lip a little swollen. He went to move forward when Alist grabbed his arm. He nearly bit her head off until she spoke.

"You are not in illusion!" She hissed quietly at him. He gritted his teeth as he stared at Payne who was about ready to strike again-

"Loki." Fucking shit. His name came from a different direction than Alist. He turned slowly to face his brother. Thor's face was in shock. "Brother... but how? I watched you die." Thor started to walk towards him as Payne struck. She kicked Thor square in the chest launching him slightly in the air and then onto the ground. Loki snarled and scattered his molecules until he appeared directly behind Payne as she went for another blow. He wrapped one of his arms around her middle and his other hand went to grab her throat. Holding her neck still as he sunk his teeth into her. She hissed and kicked slightly but ceased when she heard him growl threateningly at her. Thor coughed as leapt up to attack again, but froze when he witnessed what Loki was doing. Despite popular belief, Thor was not an Alpha. Mainly because he was full Aesir. The Jötunn side of Loki dominated his hierarchy. Thor was, in this case, normal. Another thing to hate him for. 

Loki slowly released his Omega's neck and set her down. He had half a mind to drop her on her ass but didn't want to risk any of his potential offspring in anger. The sheer fact she had risked them already is what fueled his anger. He turned her towards him, assessing the damage. The blood in her face didn't seem to be hers. She must have fed quite a bit. Her swollen lip had a small cut in it and the other cuts were shallow. Assuring she wasn't in immediate danger from her wounds, he took that moment to place his hand over her womb and growl threateningly at her again. He watched her battle with herself internally. Apparently she still had some adrenaline in her because she allowed her fangs to descend and hissed at him like a great cat. His blood boiled. Just as he was about to go full Alpha on her, he had a moment of clarity as he realized Thor was just standing there witnessing the entire exchange. His eyes were mostly focused on his female though, which he didn't like at all and made evident. Thor's eyes darted over to Loki when he realized the most recent growl was for him. 

"You were dead, Loki. How are you here? Where's father? Why didn't he tell me?" His voice rose as the questions came out. He looked angry but mostly hurt. Loki liked seeing that. He wanted him to suffer in any way he could. 

"It's very hard to kill a god, Thor. I assumed you of all people would know that. But again you know what they say about assuming..." He trailed off sarcastically. Thor's brow dropped as his frown deepened.

"You let me believe you were dead, Loki. Why. Why would you do that to me again?" His voice wavered. Shaking his head he continued, "But I suppose that doesn't matter now does it? You got what you wanted. You avoided me and hid here behind father's cloak." Thor's fists were clenching and releasing. Always his tell before he started swinging. Too bad for him Loki was sleep deprived, starving, and all in all outrageously fucking irate. 

"No, Thor. I did not die. I didn't sacrifice myself for your Midgardian whore. Nor did I come here to hide behind your father to escape you. I am here because I was made to rule. You were made to serve. Odin is not even present any more, dear brother." He spat. Thor's eyes darkened. The sky started to fill with dark clouds and the rumble of thunder could be heard approaching. The moon vanished behind Thor's anger. 

"Where. Is. He." 

"Gone." 

The sky opened wide and lightning came forth. The ground shook and the stone that made the palace shifted slightly in the power. Before Loki could move Payne out of the line of fire, Thor launched Mjölnir towards him, hitting him square in the chest throwing him back into the stone arches behind him. As his head made impact and his vision dimmed before he passed out, he was vaguely aware of a set of sharp little fangs descending on Thor in a clash of fury.


	9. Snared

Loki felt adrift. He was being torn between Jötunheim and Asgard. His blue skin warring with the porcelain flesh that was Aesir. The pain that spread throughout his body was nothing compared to the agony in his skull. He fought and fought towards Asgard only to realize he was falling below both worlds into the darkness. The cloying black was suffocating him and causing him to panic and try to reach the two worlds again. Instead he was drug further into the depths of the Nether. Or Hel. Suddenly he ceased his struggles. A warm presence was pressed against his side. As he turned his head to look in that direction he was met with a pair of citrine eyes that glowed in the darkness and illuminated him. His Omega. 

Loki shot upright on his bed. He was covered in a sheen of cold sweat. His head was throbbing but he couldn't calm his heart enough to push his magic through his veins to heal himself. Instead he let his shoulders sag and his eyes close as his face fall into his hands and his breath sawed in and out of his lungs. He didn't care to notice he was shaking. After what seemed like an eternity, he heard a polite clearing of a throat. He slowly raised his eyes to the intruder on his turf. Thor was sitting in the chair across from his bed. He had been beaten badly and covered in claw marks. Loki felt like he had been kicked in his stomach. Payne. 

"Where is she." He demanded. His hands clutched the sheets below him so tight a slight tearing noise echoed in the room.

"She's fine." Thor rasped. Sounded like broken ribs. "She's fine, I swear it. I took the brunt of the attack." Even with one eye swollen shut his brother exuded an air of aristocracy. Loki was about to blacken the other eye when Thor smiled suddenly. More of a smirk but an upward lift of the mouth nonetheless. "So you have been playing AllFather in Odin's, and my, absence. Our father is in Odinsleep, our mother a memory, and myself residing in Midgard with Jane. You have kept Asgard going." Loki opened his mouth and shut it. He was confused. Of all conversations he expected, especially given the events that had occurred, this was that absolute last thing he would have anticipated. He eyes Thor critically. Maybe Payne had rattled that brain a little too hard. "Don't look at me like that. I know my anger from earlier was... inopportune, brother, but you need to understand that I thought you had murdered Odin. Instead you did the most unLoki thing I could imagine: you have lead our people." Loki wanted to roll his eyes. Apparently Thor had not spoken to the council otherwise this would not be going as swimmingly as it was. 

"They are not my people, Thor. They are yours. I was merely taking up residence here while I-" 

"Do you love her?" Thor's question threw him off guard. "That female." Thor said misunderstanding Loki's expression. 

"Payne. Her name is Payne and that question is... complicated. Currently the answer is a hard no." Loki said through gritted teeth. Growing tired of this conversation he cleared his mind and allowed his magic to heal whatever damage that stone had inflicted on his skull. Sighing in relief he threw the duvet off and gracefully rose from his bed nude. Fuck it. Thor had seen him naked more times than either of them cared to admit. He stalked towards their nest and felt his rage resurface as he ripped open the door and discovered it empty. 

"Then why look for her?" Thor's line of questioning was started to annoy him- wait, he thought, how did he know their nest was in there. 

"My dear brother, tell me again why you are worse for wear? Surely she didn't do that much damage if you were actually attacking her." A feeling of dread settled in his stomach like spoiled meat. He turned slowly towards Thor who was standing now. 

"She is receiving medical treatment on Midgard. It wasn't safe for your healer to try to perform the proper... procedure here without equipment." The word procedure was said with the upmost care. Loki felt his nails sink into the wood of his closet door. They fucking took her. Maybe he would kill his brother after all.

"Take me to her." 

\----- 

Payne eyed the assorted equipment that lined the walls and ceiling of the room she was in. Everything was so... grid-like. Squares and triangles. Geometric shapes and lines slicing through the metal and plastic. Soft yellows and oranges adorned each machine. Some even had an eerie, chartreuse glow. Inhaling deeply she noted the strong chemicals as their burned her nose. She also smelled a strange metal that had been a faint memory but something she couldn’t place. Frustrated she couldn’t recall that particular scent she chose to focus on her wounds. The god had certainly done some damage. She eyed the splintered bone poking through her calf muscle and frowned deeply. The sheer fact that lumbering brute was able to hit her at all pissed her off to no end. The heat had made her weak and sluggish, she thought succinctly. But that big fucker had challenged her Alpha and whether she liked it or not, he was hers. And she was his. 

Running her tongue over her sharp canine, she made a displeasured clicking noise as she heard heavy foot falls approach the reinforced steel door. She was glad they had chosen such a difficult location to escape from, otherwise she would be popping that fucking bone back in her leg herself and mauling them to death. As it was, she was contented enough to bide her time. Let them heal her up and then she could dispatch them. Right. Judging by the amount of whateverthefuck machines that adorned this room alone, she could only imagine the security detail. Muffled voices broke her out of her reverie. Male and female. She distinctly picked out Alist’s soft cadence rising and falling with enunciation. The other voices varied in timbre. Mostly masculine though. The noise ceased and the door opened. Alist came through first, her jaw set and her frown lines prominent. As she looked over Payne’s form, those lines deepened into an outright scowl.

“Look at her. She was weak before this and now look. The goddamned bone is sticking out of her leg, Stark. You have, what I am assuming, is top of the line Midgardian medical equipment here.” Alist raised her arms to encompass the room around them. The one she addressed had sharply lined facial hair and dark eyes. He looked like some sort proprietor. Of what she didn’t care to think on. 

“So?” Came the loose reply. This Stark also raised his arms up and went so far as to turn full circle. “These are all ion-based eradium. Extreme precision and less than .00000078% chance of failure. They are exquisite and if I am being honest, I am too beautiful to have the shitty stuff.” He smirked at Alist. “And coming full circle, quite metaphorically and literally, why should I spend any ounce of its power on this alien over here.” He gestures towards Payne carelessly. He raised his eyebrows for emphasis and looked to the others looking in the hall. “I know for a fact she came from Asgard and so far the only decent thing to come from there is Thor and it’s because the crazy ass people in charge kicked him out. Daddy issues. Who doesn’t have them, right?” He scoffed comically. “But besides that itty bitty detail of her coming from what I am 90% - no, I am going with a solid 93% - sure is the human equivalent of hell, she attacked said decent being that came from there and wrecked him.” Eyebrows up again and hands dancing as he talked, “Dunno if your pedigree has seen Thor, but his biceps have biceps. The man is like 7’ tall, and wields a hammer that modern science has yet to identify in the periodic table. He’s quite literally the strongest being at any given moment in Earth.” The was a definite clearing of throats coming from the doorway. A man with short gold/blonde hair and piercing blue eyes was looking at Stark with a peculiarity. Stark rolled his eyes dramatically. “We’ve been over this, Cap. You didn’t wield that big ass hammer of his. You can’t rule Asgard because only his Vajesty is worthy.” He moved his fingers up and down in hooks. Humans were odd, she noted. 

“Are you done.” The curt question didn’t even warrant a response as Alist effectively turned on heel and came to the side the bone was poking through. 

“So snippy. I just wanted you to comprehend the gravity of the situation-“ Stark started but Alist wasn’t having it. She raised her hand, palm towards him.

“Save it for your fans, Iron Man. They are the only ones keeping you relevant as you sit in your ivory tower and pick and choose which lives to save. And which to end.” Payne watched the man bristle and darken at that comment. “I am here to monitor this girl. She is quite rare and of great importance.” Alist quickly identified some of those weird smelling gloves and slipped them on. 

“She’s of great importance to Loki. The very same man who tried to end our world and let us experience the worst deaths imaginable.” The blond named “Cap” spoke up finally. “Forgive me for not trusting her presence here.” His arms were crossed tightly over his chest as he moved towards Stark. Payne sighed deeply. She could have limped back to this Asgard by the time this was over. So she snapped her teeth loudly and growled, everyone froze and stared at her. She finally took in all their appearances. There was a red headed woman lounging in the doorway. She seemed quiet and deadly, Payne assumed she could tolerate her the best so far. The man next to her had a darker complexion and wore glasses. His face oozed mistrust but furthermore she felt an absolute hate come from him. He loathed her. Good, she thought. It’s smarter. The next man was shorter than the others but not by much. He had much lighter blond hair and a shrewdness to his demeanor. His eyes were a very light blue and remained utterly still on her yellow ones. She felt him size her up. Not sexually, but rather he was surveying her penchant for violence. This one would be trouble if he decided to be, she thought casually. 

“I want to use your equipment to fix her serious wounds, Mr. Stark.” Alist’s voice was stern but quieter this time. The mister part didn’t hurt her chances either. He looked her over. Alist lowered her voice even more, “The sins of Loki are not on her. She is innocent in all of this.” That was a first. She had been called many things but innocent certainly wasn’t one of them. Stark scrubbed his hand over his face in a frustrated manner. 

“Let her use the equipment, Tony.” The red head spoke up. Her voice was feminine yet rough around the edges. She was a fighter just like Payne, through and through. Why she was vying to help her was curious but she surmised that they must want something from her. “She’s just a child.” Ahhh. There was part of it. Her age. Well having her leg less broken was worth the coddling. 

“Fine, you can use this equipment but don’t believe for a second you can leave here. Especially you.” Payne shifted her gaze from the red head back to Stark as he seemed to be addressing her. His finger was raised and aimed at her like a weapon. She cocked her head to the side. “You have ties to Loki Laufeyson. Known terrorist and murderer. He has killed thousands and whether you participated or not, your presence in his world suggests you are a weapon of his as well and therefore are a threat to us.” She caught sight of the shorter blond duck out of the room with the red head as Stark was speaking. No one else seemed to notice but her. “Friday.” Payne’s eyebrows went down. What was a Friday? Maybe it was terminology to describe a prisoner here? Suddenly a female voice echoed through the room.

“Yes, Tony?” It chimed.

“Friday, I want you to monitor this room and take stock of all procedures conducted within it. I also want a blood sample for Dr. Banner to analyze and a full search on every database for creatures such as her.” Stark called out to the voice while staring at Alist to whom he addressed next. “If she is a weapon of his, we will dispatch her. If that is true then I have no doubt whatsoever that he wants his toy back and will come here to get her. Should that come to pass, Dr. Banner here-“ he gestured behind him at the man with glasses- “will take care of it.” The ‘it’ no doubt being her. She eyed the small Banner human and determined that he wasn’t much of a threat. His smell was strange but nothing she recognized as a threat. “Right now Thor is up there dealing with Loki but who knows what tricks that asshole has up his sleeve.” 

“Stark, if you murder this girl, not even Thanos could stop Loki from killing you all.” Alist said slowly. 

“He’s welcome to try.” Said the man named Cap and he straightened and left the room. Stark stared at Alist for a moment and then walked out behind Cap. Banner abandoned his post beside the door and walked slowly towards them. Alist moved slightly to shield Payne from his direct line of sight. Interesting but she didn’t need protection from another healer. He was built for more cerebral activities, not physical ones. 

“If you try anything while you are here...” the threat trailed off.

“I just want to heal her. She will need a blood transfusion if that wound isn’t taken care of.” Wrong, Payne thought, she would need to feed. Blood to blood didn’t exactly work, her stomach had some enzymes that broke down the contents of the blood she consumed to provide sustenance for her. At least that’s what her old master had told her and Alist hadn’t said anything to the contrary since conducting her own tests. Payne absently wondered if she was pregnant. The thought hadn’t crossed her mind since she left her nest earlier. Suddenly at that thought her chest ached, startling her. She wanted her nest. No, she needed her nest, she needed her Alpha. The pressure between her ribs started to spread to her abdomen as well. Closing her eyes tightly for a moment but keeping her hearing attuned, she tried to quell the bile rising in her throat. 

“She’s in agony. Look at her!” Alist’s voice rose and carried accusation. “If you aren’t going to help then you can get the fuck out of here.” Payne’s eyes snapped open to look over at Alist with something close to surprise. The healer has some claws, it seems. Dr. Banner, as he was called, gritted his teeth audibly and shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. He marched over to some of the equipment and starting hitting buttons. A small squeaky and snapping sound later, he turned around with those strange blue coverings on his hands that Alist wore too. 

“I am not doing this to help anyone but the child.” The look her gave her was searing. 

“Payne.” She croaked, her voice unused and raspy. “My name is Payne.”


	10. Challenges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone ! Thanks for sticking around and waiting forever for this chapter to come haha. The holidays always are crazy busy! I’ve had some time to start this again and I look forward to your comments !

Loki was ready to explode. His skin felt prickly and tight. He was twitching and fidgeting, something he never did. He had followed Thor to Midgard where they were holding his Omega. His seething rage was entirely centered on the fact that they took his female, his possibly pregnant female, injured her and removed her from him. Loki did not share. At. All. Thor must have picked up on his mood because the two traveled the Bifrost in utter silence. Either that or he was judging Loki from the corner of his eye. Both of which irritated him. His anger was completely justified by their bond. No one separates an Omega from her Alpha unless they want killed. Add potential pups in the mix? Mass slaughter. They were traveling now on Midgard, or Earth as Thor referred to it, in a private car headed to Tony Stark’s ivory tower. He was dressed in all black. Black suit. Black shirt. Black pants. Black soul. Green socks because it was his color, he thought proudly. Had to have a little flair even when you wanted to commit great acts of violence. His reverie was broken. As was the long silence.

“So...” Thor started slowly. Loki rolled his eyes and turned his head from the window. His “brother” had never been one gifted with words. He relied solely on his physique. It was pathetic, really. 

“So articulate.” Loki said dryly. Thor shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose, Loki continued, “If you have something to say, try not to focus on all the nouns and verbs you want to use to make yourself sound somewhat smarter than you are and just tell me what it is.” He looked over at Thor again and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Thor cleared his throat and started again.

“I managed to cause slight harm to your female that I want you to be prepa-“ He didn’t finish. Loki had his hand wrapped around Thor’s neck and was up in his face at the same time.

“What. Did. You. Do.” He was growling and baring his teeth. Thor’s face was slightly red from the strain and then he broke Loki’s hold by placing that fucking hammer on top of his arms, causing them to drop away under the pressure. 

“If you don’t care about her, then why act like this? Why come to Earth when you could just wait for us to return her to you?” As logical as that sounded, his Alpha instincts roared at it as an insult. He could take care of her. He didn’t need their medical equipment. As a matter of fact, everything was perfect before Thor, being that stupid fucker he was, came to Asgard and hurt her. If one of his pups was injured or it caused her to miscarry, there would be no Earth left for them to go to.

“Because you took her from me in the first place.” He gritted out. “I own her and her removal is unacceptable. Now answer the question. What did you do to her?” Thor eyed him in a way Loki didn’t like. There was... thought behind it. Unusual for Thor. 

“Her leg may have been broken.” Loki launched at him again, the rage engulfed him completely. In all honesty, a broken leg wasn’t really an issue. It didn’t affect the health of his progeny nor their host. But the simple fact remained that that “host” was also his Omega. Alphas didn’t take kindly to anyone touching their mates, let alone being injured because of it. Thor managed to break the chokehold he had on him again by this time dropping his hammer on Loki’s lap. The effect was immediate. He hissed in pain and discomfort. His hands grasping the smooth leather wrapped around the handle and desperately trying to dislodge it. It was futile he knew but he tried nonetheless. Groaning in irritation, he cast a scathing look at Thor who was now rubbing his reddened neck.

“I didn’t intend for it to happen, brother. As small as she may be, she is a force to be reckoned with.” He could feel pride swell in his chest but the hammer was doing a good job of distracting him with discomfort. Thor sighed. “If you can manage not attacking me for at least the remainder of this ride, I will remove it.” 

“I don’t know if I can promise that.” He gritted out.

“Well then I guess the next 30 minutes are going to be rather unpleasant for you.” 

Loki pursed his lips. He was an immortal. A god. But the thought of having this fucking thing on him any longer made him want to beg. And Loki did not beg. Ever.

“Fine. I won’t attack you for the rest of this trip.”

“That didn’t sound very sincere.”

“I am the God of Mischief, Thor. That’s as good as you’re going to get. Now get this fucking hammer off me before you ruin any remaining chances I have at keeping my balls intact.” The asshole had the gall to smile at him as he reached over and effortlessly removed it. The effect was immediate, blood flowed back into his thighs and groin. Loki gently cradled his genitals and let his head fall back against the seat. A long ride, indeed.

 

——

 

Payne sat in the room and listening to the ticking of her heartbeat. Alist had hooked her up to these machines via many different wires and one of which that was pumping some clear substance into the crook of her elbow. She didn’t know what it was but she was appreciative: the pain in her leg, thankfully set now and healing, was all but gone and her head felt fuzzy and clouded. She smiled and giggled. She didn’t know what about but it felt right. 

“I am glad the Demerol is working. It’s a pain medication that is administered intravenously and is also relatively safe for pregnancy.” Alist said from the right of her. She groggily turned her head to look at her.

“Am I?” Her words were a little slurred but Alist understood her.

“Yes. Omegas have extremely noticeable signs of pregnancy. For instance, your areolas have already started darkening.”

“What’s that.” 

Alist looked over at her like she finally noticed Payne was there. “Oh. It’s, uh, well here-“ Alist reached over gently indicated to the center Payne’s right breast. That fact it was cold in the room helped with the visual. 

“Oh.” She said stupidly.

“Also, when I set your leg and first administered the drug, you dozed slightly. I can only assume it was the extreme fatigue coupled with the Heat hormones passing. I took that time to check your cervix. Omegas, and really all females who are pregnant, develop a special mucus membrane around the cervix to block the placenta from unwanted bacteria and the like. Yours has already developed which is normal. A Beta female would take weeks to develop a noticeable one. Also, blood doesn’t lie. The hormones necessary for pregnancy are abound in you.” Alist turned back to the monitor and pressed some buttons.

“Why does he want them so bad?” Payne asked suddenly. She was genuinely curious about Loki outside of his Alpha status. She was extremely over that side of him at the moment. 

“Pups?” Payne nodded. “I’m afraid you’ll have to ask him that yourself.” Alist said apologetically. “For now though, rest assured he is on the way to get us the fuck out of this shithole.” Payne blinked again. She didn’t think this place was so bad. But then again she was raised from within a dirty cage and rarely had the luxury of being clean. A strange thought crossed her mind in that moment. If she truly was carrying Loki’s pups, she would never allow them to grow up like she had. She would make sure they always had food and were clean and protected. She couldn’t say she would love them, but that was because she wasn’t sure what that emotion felt like. She wondered what they would look like. Blue skin like Loki? Yellow eyes like her? 

She was broken from her reverie when she heard shouting and felt the ground rumble slightly. Ah. Her Alpha was here. She smiled again and chuckled. It felt strange to her but she could only imagine the warm welcome he was receiving from those humans. It sounded like it was going oh so well. 

“Get the fuck out of my way, Stark.” The muffled growl sounded almost inhuman and undoubtedly belonged to Loki. Alist quickly left her side and went towards door which abruptly slid open to reveal her mate. He was adorned in green and gold armor that accentuated his lean form. A massive helmet sporting two long curling horns sat upon his head, making him look like the god he was. In her drugged state, she felt her chest constrict and became enveloped in warmth. She was actually glad to see him. His green eyes scanned the room and landed on her. She felt her mouth go dry upon his gaze. He stalked over to her, eyes scanning every inch of her for wounds. Her leg was almost completely healed and resting on a pillow. Suddenly his eyes snapped back up to hers and leaned towards her, his hands coming up and entangling in her hair. His helmeted face came close to hers and he inhaled deeply, scenting her. She felt her slick start to gather in her pussy as she scented him as well. She swallowed thickly as he pulled her up to him. His mouth bruised hers as he slammed her against him. He was sucking and licking her like a man starved. It wasn’t as sexual as it had been earlier in their best but it felt desperate nonetheless. Breaking away from him she gasped for air. His green eyes were dilated and his arousal permeated the air, but she smelled something else. Fear. Anger. Relief. 

“Alist.” His voice was deep but sharp.

“Yes.” 

“Is she able to be moved?” He never broke his gaze from her eyes. 

“I believe so, yes.”

“Then we are leaving. Now.”

Suddenly Payne caught movement from the corner of her eye. The humans from earlier. The one called Stark had a red and yellow suit of metal encompassing his body from the neck down. The rest were gathered around him, all in their respective war attire. 

“You aren’t leaving, asshole.” Stark said. 

She watched as her Alpha’s eyes darkened and slid from hers to the one addressing him. Slowly he extricated his hands from her hair and rose to his full height. 

“I would choose my next words very carefully.” The threat rumbled out of him, deep and menacing. She sat up slightly to make herself less vulnerable. The tension in the room had a sobering effect on her drug addled mind. Her survival instinct came roaring to life. The other instinct she felt was so foreign and so familiar all at once. She felt the need to protect their young. 

“Tony, I told you he is of no threat to you.” The blond warrior she battled came into the room, slightly winded. She took great pride in his blackened eye and slightly disheveled state. Then she focused on what he said. He was defending Loki. She narrowed her eyes at him as he was focused on Stark. 

“You are so wrong in this moment, brother. I am very much a threat to him.” Loki gritted out. His fists clenching and releasing. Stark frowned deeply, shifting his focus from the blond haired asshole to Loki. 

“How can you defend him, Thor? He almost destroyed our planet. Our people. Women and children alike. And speaking of children, did you not just see him molest that girl over there?” He pointed her way as Loki released a deep growl and took a step towards Stark.

“Tony,” the one called Thor began, “she is his Omega. This is not something you can understand as you are human. She belongs to him and he is her Alpha. I would be happy to explain the ins and outs of all of this if you would be so kind as to not threaten Loki anymore.” He was looking at Tony beseechingly. Stark audibly gritted his teeth and took a step back. However he did point his finger at Loki.

“The only reason, and I mean only, that I am allowing you to walk out of here is because of my respect for your brother. I trust him and if he says that you are not going to raid our planet again and kill our people, then I believe him. But don’t expect me to forgive and forget. You’re lucky we didn’t string her up and torment her like you attempted to do to us.” Tony dropped his finger and looked over at Payne. “I’m not sure what will happen to you but I never want to see you here again. Banner ran your DNA and let me be the first to say that whatever you are, it isn’t good.” The words stung slightly. Not because she cared about who delivered them, but because she was so easily defined by her blood. 

“You son of a bitch, you took her blood?” Loki boomed and took another aggressive step forward.

“Stop.” Payne’s voice was raspy and quiet, but the effect was immediate. Loki turned towards her and the rest looked over. She mustered her strength and quickly jerked the tube out of her arm and started releasing all the wires from her body. Alist scrambled over to her and Loki was at her side immediately trying to slow her down. She felt his hands clasp on her bleeding arm and a warmth spread. When he let go, she noticed the bleeding had stopped. She looked up at him. She was surprised to see him out of his battle attire and in his normal gear. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes were piercing hers. She dropped her gaze as she felt him gently lift her into his arms. She closed her eyes and let the exhaustion take her.

—— 

Loki felt her go slack in his arms. He panicked slightly but Alist was on her in a second.

“She’s passed out. The stress of the last 48 hours I’m sure.” She said softly. He pulled her closer to his chest and turned towards the Avengers. 

“I am thankful for your help, Stark.” He gritted out. 

He sighed internally as he summoned the Bifrost through Heimdall. The cascading rainbow of lights surrounded them and suddenly they were in Asgard again. Thor had apparently followed as Loki felt him walking alongside them.

“I’m surprised you didn’t stay behind.” He said curtly. Thor eyed him for a moment and then shrugged. 

“I suppose I wanted to meet your mate in a more... traditional sense.” His smirk irritated Loki all over again but he tamped it down. “It’s not everyday I see you with a woman for more than it takes you to get off.” Loki huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Females are made for our pleasure, brother. Why not indulge?” Even as he said the words, he knew Payne was different to him. He still wanted his pups but now he felt somewhat tied to her specifically and not because of their bond. 

“God of Lies you are, brother. If you had that female pressed any tighter against you, I am pretty sure her spine would snap.” Thor laughed. Most of his face was healed at this point and the humor was evident in his overall demeanor. Loki felt himself cradle her a little tighter automatically and then loosen his hold marginally to prove Thor wrong. She wasn’t fragile by any means but she could be carrying his children at this moment and he wouldn’t risk dropping her. Speaking of, he needed to inquire if Alist had time to assess her. But he would need to wait until Thor was occupied elsewhere. The rest of the trek to the palace was uneventful. Finally they reached Loki’s room and when Thor made to come in Loki stopped him. 

“As much as this little reunion has been blast,” he commented dryly, “I need time with my mate.” Thor smiled again, making Loki want to punch him again. 

“I will see you later, brother.” Thor turned and strolled down the hall towards the courtyard. Alist, who had been thankfully silent the entire trip, walked behind him into the room as he made his way to set Payne on his bed. He knew she would be better in the nest but he needed to get a good look at her first to ensure she was in a condition he found acceptable. He laid her gently on her back. She looked so small in the emerald sheets, her pale skin looked like it was glowing. 

“The damage was minimal.” Alist’s voice was soft and tired.

“Good. We need to determine if she’s carrying or not.” He said rubbing his eyes.

“She is.” Came the soft reply. Loki felt himself go completely still and the air leave his lungs. It was ironic that this is what he was trying for and now when actually faced with success he was stunned. He felt his eyes land on her flat stomach. He leaned over her and let his palm eat up the expanse between her hips. Suddenly her hand came to rest upon his and a contented purr filled the room. Loki looked up at her face. She was looking at him with drowsy eyes. He felt his withered heart constrict in his chest. This Omega was made for him, he thought wistfully. He felt himself move up on the bed and lay alongside her. Her small body rolled towards him and her face became buried in his chest. He felt himself start to purr as well. The deep rumble cause her to relax completely against him. He lowered his nose to the crown of her head and closed his eyes as he inhaled. He could detect a slight difference in her smell that he didn’t notice before. He heard the door close quietly as Alist gave them privacy. His palm was gently caressing her skin above her womb where his pups now rested. The last thought he had before sleep took him was a small girl with yellow eyes and pale skin.


	11. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly smut, but a little love <3

Payne felt warmth surrounding her and the ever-calming scent of her Alpha. He had come for her after all. Never had she been worth something to anyone beyond her previous masters. In many ways, perhaps Loki was her master; he controlled her body and much to her dismay, her heart seemed to follow as well. After Alist had confirmed her pups, she knew her Alpha controlled every molecule of her being now. She knew she should hate the feeling but somehow it felt right as well. Like she was missing a piece of herself all along and now here it was. Presented in a tall and muscular god. She felt herself shiver against him as she let her mind wander to her heat. He was commanding and made her body yield to him in every way. He was an Alpha, through and through. Where she was soft, he was hard. Where she was weak, he was strong. Where she was lost, he guided. Their bodies had moved in sync every time he mounted her, as if they had been doing this for eons. When he knotted her, she felt her body quiver and shake from the intensity and now knowing that he had indeed bred her, it made the act all that more intimate. The purr that emanated from Loki, signaled to her that he could smell her arousal. She allowed herself to lean back slightly to look up into his face. His mouth was scant inches from hers and his green eyes pierced her own yellow ones.   
“My little Omega. I can smell you.” He rumbled. Slipping down her body slightly, he ran his nose along her neck and inhaled deeply against her scent glands. She whimpered as he scented her. “I can also smell our pups inside of you.” She moaned as she felt his tongue swipe along her pulse.  
“What do I smell like now?” She asked breathily.  
“Perfection.” He answered simply. He then nipped her neck and worked his way between her thighs. He hesitated for a moment as he inspected her bandaged leg to ensure she healed properly. “This looks much better,” he muttered, “I thought I was going to have to kill my brother for hurting you.”  
Pulling Loki’s face back up to hers, she asked, “This Thor, the blonde one, is your kin?”  
“Unfortunately, yes. I am adopted, but in titles we are deemed brothers. He is the offspring of the AllFather Odin and Frigga. I was born of Jӧtunn as we both know.” He spoke softly. Payne cocked her head and smiled.  
“You act like brothers.” She said and leaned forward to kiss her mate.

\---------

As Payne gave herself up to him, Loki was again floored by how well she dealt with things. She didn’t even bat one of her beautiful raven eyelashes at the fact his brother was the man she attacked. Nor the God of Thunder born of the AllFather and AllMother. She cared not for titles or vanity. Her mouth was so soft and delicate, like flower petals but he could feel the power she held. She body was so smooth and yet so lethal. She was made for him, in every conceivable way. His Omega purred beneath him and dueled her mouth with his own. His head became fuzzy as the smell of her arousal and slick engulfed his senses. He needed to be inside of her. He felt her gasp and soft feminine giggle as he vanished the clothing the between them. If she hadn’t been taken from him, perhaps he would be more willing to take his time. But right now, he needed to knot her. But first things first. He needed to taste her.  
Loki kissed down the side of her mouth and neck, letting her head fall gently on the bed below. Her arms became splayed out, much like an offering to him as she watched him bite and lick his way down her body. Her lovely, full breasts bounced slightly as he quickly licked one nipple and then the other, eliciting a tender moan from his mate. Smiling and looking up at her face as she anxiously looked down at him, Loki leaned down and sucked one nipple into his mouth and massaged the other with his large hand. His Omega’s yellow eyes looked almost black as her pupils dilated from lust.   
Unable to help himself, he spoke to her, “I cannot wait for you to swell with milk for our pups. I intend to feed from you when they aren’t. Watch you swell over and over again and beg me to ease your discomfort, little Omega. You’ll be begging me to suckle you.” Payne let her head fall back as she whined and writhed against him. He felt her sharp nails drag gently along his shoulders and clasp the back of his head as she pushed him onto her swollen nipples again. Chuckling darkly, Loki devoured her ample breasts for a moment before continuing his journey down to the sweet smell of her sex. He felt her sharp nails massage his scalp for a moment as he licked along her waist. He felt himself shudder and his cock weep precum against the satin comforter of the bed. His arousal was pounding painfully as his Alpha side demanded he knot her, but Loki resisted, he wanted to taste her so badly.   
Sliding down the last few inches down her thighs, Loki was met with the beautiful sight of his mate’s glistening pink pussy. She was utterly soaked and dripping for him and he could practically hear her heart pounding in her chest. Lifting her legs up and over his shoulders, he settled himself against her as he inhaled her scent yet again. It was astounding to him that he didn’t catch the scent of her pregnancy before. It was so plain to him now. Before she smelled of musk and mystery. Now she smelled more of ambrosia and thick honey. Loki gently blew warm air across her sex and felt her jolt against him. Smiling, he held her waist and supported her ass with his large palms. He gave her no time to react and began licking at her mercilessly. Instantly her legs wrapped tighter on his neck and shoulders as she began moaning loudly and clawing the bed below. He sucked her tight bundle of nerves into his mouth and swirled his tongue along the hood. Payne began quivering uncontrollably, her moaning louder than before. Her taste was impeccable. Definitely honey, he decided. Releasing her clit, he licked a long wide stripe from her ass to her pussy and dipped his tongue into her tight hole, causing his mate to mewl loudly. Loki’s cock was throbbing and dripping uncontrollably, he knew if he didn’t stop soon he would be finishing inside her embarrassingly quick. Shoving his tongue as far as he could into her and rubbing nose along her clit sent her over the edge. The spasms that rocked her body caused her legs to tightened almost painfully around him as she wailed her completion. His tongue felt squeezed by her tight inner muscles and again he was fascinated on how she was able to take him fully inside her, even with his knot. Loki gently removed his tongue from her and sucked her clit reverently as she panted and twitched.  
Removing her thighs from his shoulders and sitting himself on his knees between her thighs, he eyed her like prey, “Are you ready for my knot, Omega?” Payne’s eyes were wide and innocent as she looked up at him and nodded. He forgot at times how young she actually was until she looked at him like this. He felt like such a bastard because it turned him on to know how inexperienced she was. That he was the only male, Alpha or otherwise, that she had known like this.   
Stroking his thick, heavy cock a few times, he let his gaze roam her sweet, tight body. He leaned over her and was pleased as she presented the side of her neck to him in total submission. His cock pulsed and precum splattered her waist before he lined himself up with her tight pussy. Letting his instincts rule him, Loki leaned in to bite the soft flesh between her neck and shoulder as he pushed he first inch of his cock into her. Her moan was the best compliment he had ever heard. She gasped and clawed at his back, not in pain but in ecstasy as she pulled him closer to her. Unable to resist, he forced himself completely inside of her and was immediately shaking against his own impending orgasm. She was so hot and tight, he felt sweat bead along the nape of his neck as his hair fell into his face. Leaning up from her neck, he could taste the tang of her blood as he had pierced her skin. Looking into her eyes he saw her bloodlust come roaring as the stress of the past few days came back with a vengeance. His little Vstirl needed his blood. Loki allowed his Jӧtunn side to come out, earning another moan from Payne as his cock grew in size as well, and gave her his neck as he began pumping into her. Clamping down on her wrists with his own blue hands, he made her reach up and work to get her meal. Loki felt his knot swell in anticipation as he waited for her fangs to slice into him. Her warm breath was the only warning he got before she sank her fangs in and began to suck the holy Hel out of him. Loki roared as his knot fully inflated and his cum began filling her up. Payne released his neck as she screamed. He could feel her tight walls ripple around him, milking him for all he was worth. He released her wrists and cradled her head against his neck again, urging her to feed. He couldn’t explain why it was so important to him for her to feed, but in that moment, it was all he cared about. Well that and the pups safely cradled within her womb. As he felt her suck gently on his neck, he couldn’t stop the images of his offspring coming to his mind. Would they be like him? Would they be like her? How many would they have this litter? So many questions and he could scarcely ever remember being so concerned with anything in his life. Not even the destruction of Midgard seemed remotely important to him in comparison to his children.  
Payne release his neck with a contented sigh and nuzzled against him. Loki turned his face back to her and smiled. She looked so peaceful as she stared up at him. He wasn’t even bothered by his dark blue skin surrounding her pale body. In fact, it almost seemed right.


End file.
